Book Five: Resurrection
by Daniel Galvan
Summary: 2 years have passed since the great battle against Kuvira and her colossus. Republic City has been built new once again, and it even has a new Spirit Portal park. All is well and it looks like peace and balance have finally returned. But Korra feels something ominous growing inside the Spirit World and their might be no telling what it could be.
1. Chapter One: Dragon Rising

**Book Five: Resurrection**

**Chapter One: Dragon Rising**

* * *

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Korra smiles as she finishes getting ready. "I'm finally going on a date with Asami at the new park." Korra puts up her hair and looks at the mirror "Should I get a gift, maybe tie my hair a certain way.." Korra looked up to think and her eyes glanced over at the time. "Ahh! I'm going to be late." She scrambled out the door and rushed to the park as fast as she \can. When she arrived she spotted Asami already there waiting for her at the gate. Korra stopped and felt a rush of sudden nervousness "What if she's upset, I did come late…" Korra began to pace around "No, I can do this!" Korra began to slowly walk up behind Asami. "I am so sorry that I'm late. Please forgive me."

Asami looked over caught by surprise at Korra. "Oh Korra, it's okay you were only a few minutes late, I didn't wait here for that long." She said calmly

"Oh, yeah um lets check out this park!" Korra stuttered.

Asami took Korra's hand and began to walk through the park "Yeah, okay!" Korra subtly blushed at how natural Asami's grip was. They were having a great time, but Korra couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. She couldn't figure it out of course since it has been nearly two years of no problems.

"Hey, you okay!" Asami asked Korra slightly concerned

"Oh Me? Yeah" Korra said caught off guard.

Asami looked into Korra's eyes and laid a hand on her cheek "Y'know there's nothing you can't tell me Korra" she said softly.

Korra began to blush intensely "Oh, yeah of course, Asami" she stuttered. Asami smiled and they began walking around again.

As they walk across the path, Korra comes across the new spirit portal. She feels a strong throbbing in her head, causing her to grunt. Asami takes notice and tries to see what's wrong. "Korra? You okay?" She asks.

Korra just shakes her head in attempts to relieve the sensation. "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." Korra said kind of off.

Asami sighed and grabbed her hand from her head "Korra!" She said very stern.

Korra sighed and looked up at her and smiled "I'm fine, it's okay." She looks off behind Asami and sees a small food stand. "What do you say we grab something to eat?" Asami being a little confused agrees. And their date continued.

They bought each other cotton candy, and Asami won Korra a teddy bear after Korra had lost many times and when it became late, they got in Asami's car and drove back to her home.

"I had it, I almost had it!" Korra shouted in frustration.

"Yup only three targets left to hit, and the timer just had to go against you" Asami chuckled

"Well, I could have done better if you had just let me go in my avatar state." Korra pouted

"If you went into your avatar state there would be no park" Asami laughed "You sure you don't want me to take you home?" She asked gently.

Korra scoffed as she said, "Not unless your car can drive on water."

Asami smirked. "Varrick's actually considering building that." They both laughed. They then gazed at each other. An awkward silence surrounds them. Asami strokes her hair. "Well...goodnight, Korra" Asami said gently

Korra turned and looked over and responded softly "Goodnight, Asami." they looked into each others eyes and moved a bit closer to one another, Korra began to feel a sudden nervousness in her body and in response giggled a bit, Asami giggled as well and turned back around "Uhhh...see you next time." Korra giggles hiding the frustration in her heart, and She then runs off. Asami slightly frowns and heads inside.

Korra just arrives at the docks of Air temple island "Darn it, Korra all you had to do was lean in a bit more!" Korra whispered frustrated at herself "Just one little kiss, thats all you had to give…" Korra sighed.

Caught off guard, Korra is greeted by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. "KORRA!" They yell. Korra waves back.

Jinora went ahead and asked the important question. "So...how was the date?"

Korra looked and her and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know." She began to walk up the steps to the temple, with the young airbenders following her.

Meelo nudges Ikki and whispers," Don't you think it's weird that Korra has a girlfriend?"

Ikki felt offended. "Shh! Mom says to be respectful of other people decisions!"

Meelo pouted. "It's still weird..." Ikki jabs her elbow into his side, drawing a shout of sudden pain.

Jinora walks beside Korra, anxious to know the details of her romantic experience. "You know...it's okay if it went bad..."

Korra immediately barked, "It didn't go bad!" She waves one of her souvenirs I her face. "The bear proves it!"

Jinora smiled. "Did you kiss her?" She asked with a smug look on her face. Soon the others joined in and asked the same question over and over again.

Korra growled, "Shouldn't you guys be in bed?" The kids just laughed in response. Korra smiled and shook her head. As they make it to the temple they see Tenzin waiting for them.

"Hello, Korra." He greeted. "Children." As soon as he said that, the kids then ran off into the temple.

"Hey Tenzin." Korra said as she set her stuff down to rest.

"Well, by the looks of it, your date went pretty well."

Korra sighed. "It was great."

"I overheard your conversation down there. Something about a kiss?"

"Uhhh...well...yes."

"I too am curious. Did you two do it" Tenzin hinted in his unusual way.

Korra exclaimed in shock. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Tenzin repeated himself "Did you two kiss?" Korra grabs ahold of her tone "Oh...that."

Korra's face turned red. "I...ugh yup!, I did. Happy? Why don't you go tell Jinora and the others? Better yet, put on the radio. Go ahead and do that!" Korra said riled up

"Okay, Korra relax. I didn't mean to intrude your personal issues." Tenzin said.

"It's not an issue!" Korra snapped.

Tenzin looked at her stunned.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know if it was the right thing to do." Korra picked up her things and headed off inside, Tenzin followed her.

"Now, Korra. I don't know much about these things but I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you may think." Tenzin said, holding her shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose." She chuckled a bit. "Look at me, I've taken down blood benders, dark spirits, giant robots, and I'm scared of a little kiss."

Tenzin smiled. "Goodnight Korra."

"Night."

Korra entered her room and unpacked her things. She placed her new teddy bear on the shelf and laid on her bed. "Crap, why didn't I kiss her, why why why?" She repeatedly slapped herself. "I need to get myself together…" She fell asleep shortly after her tantrum, but as she slept, her dreams were not so pleasant. She saw Vaatu, laughing his annoying laugh as always. But...he wasn't alone. A dragon swooped in from behind. It blew fire from its mouth, but that wasn't all...it lifted large chunks of earth, summoned waves of water and blasted whirlwinds of air. It then...split in two

Two horned creatures in human bodies appeared, one taller than the other. Suddenly...they attacked Vaatu, eventually destroying him.

As the events took place, the world behind them changed into the Southern Water Tribe. The two creatures burnt down all nearby igloos and killed as many villagers as they could. Nothing but screams were heard.

When there was nothing but ashes, one of them spoke. "...Avatar..."

Korra quickly jumped up and yelled. She was breathing rapidly, trying to recall what she had just witnessed. "Ok, Korra." She breathed to herself. "Something's going on." Korra sat down and crossed her legs, put her fists together and began to meditate.

Soon, she found herself in the spirit world. But there was no spirit in sight. She strolled around desperate to find at least one spirit. "What is going on?" She whispered to herself. Confusion rattled her mind. "Who could've done this?" In the distance, she saw a familiar face. "Iroh?"

"Korra..." Iroh appeared to be in pain. He collapsed onto the ground. Korra rushed to him.

"What happened to you?" Korra asked as she tried to find any wounds on his body.

"Everything is...destroyed." Iroh breathed. "I...tried to stop them but...they were two strong. All of our friends in the spirit world...are gone..."

Korra looked around to see if she could find any clue to who or what could've been responsible. "Who did this?" She asked.

"An enemy...from Avatar Aang's past..." Iroh said weakly.

"What? I...don't understand. How is this possible." Korra questioned.

"Nothing is impossible, Korra." Iroh replied. "You must stop him...before it is too late."

"Who?"

"The Avatar Dragon..."


	2. Chapter Two: Monster from the Past

**Book Five: Resurrection**

** Chapter Two: Monster from the Past**

* * *

Korra began to heal Iroh's wounds. She helped him back up to his feet and walked him to safety.

"Oh, thank you, Korra. I am in your debt." Iroh sighed.

"Oh, it's nothing. You helped me a whole lot before. I'm just returning the favor." Korra grinned as she set Iroh down near the ravaged remains of his tea table. "What exactly happened to the other spirits?" She asked.

"They were either destroyed or lost."

"And what did you say that was responsible for this?"

."The Avatar dragons...you must be careful of them, Korra. Two of those monsterous demons passed through here not too long ago..."

"What are these things? Where did they come from?"

"They were an ancient colony of spirit animals that roamed this world. During the time of the very first Avatar, some of these creatures passed through a portal to the material world and found a home in a forest full of many other spirits."

"That sounds like the forest Avatar Wan lived in."

"That's right Korra. You may also be familiar with the strangers who came across the spirits and sometimes even attacked them. Although many spirits would often flea, the Avatar dragons fought back."

"Why do you call them "AVATAR" dragons?"

"A good question deserves an even better answer. One of the dragons who fought back flew into one of the attackers and claimed his body."

"You mean...it possessed him?"

"Yes. In doing so, it also possessed the stranger's ability to firebend. Its new body tore and ripped so that the dragon retained its horns and scales."

"So it became...a dragon-person?"

"Well that is one way of putting it. The other humans looked at the dragon with horror and quickly fired at it, but it proved too fast for them. The dragon easily defeated them and soon after he took their bending as well."

"Like Amon, right?"

"Yes, but only far more dangerous. You see, as it takes their bending, it uses it to its own will. The dragon sought even more power and ventured across the world in search for more bending abilities. It had no need for the ancient lion turtles. After he was finished on his journey, he had obtained every bending style known to man. Airbending, earthbending, lavabending, lightning, blood, sand, all of them. Even then it was not enough to please it's desire. So it left all the lion turtle cities in ruins and enslaved the humans who thrived there. The dragon lived as a tyrant dragon king. People have given him many names...MONSTER...MURDERER...DEATH...but only one of them pleased him...THRASHER...LORD THRASHER."

"Did Avatar Wan do anything to stop him?"

"Yes...but unfortunately not in a pleasent way. He had no choice but to lock him away into the spirit world and destroy all of his kind..."

"But...why?"

"He was afraid that more of his kind would become like Thrasher if they were given the chance..."

"Wow...is he still alive?"

"His spirit mysteriously passed years ago."

"How?"

"I was told by the spirits that Avatar Aang may have somthing to do with it. However I dont know what."

"Wait this doesnt make any sense. If Thrasher's gone along with all his kind, how are you so sure that two of those things attacked you?"

"That is all the spirits have told me...unless...you ask the son of Avatar Aang."

"Tenzin?"

"Yes he may provide you with the answers you need. You must go now. I fear for you in this world."

Korra looked around once more at the devastation that surrounded her. "If whoever...or _whatever_ did this keeps this up, this world may not be the only one we have to worry about." She said as she sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She soon found herself back inside her room back at the air temple.

"I got to find Tenzin..." She whispered to herself. The Avatar dashed through her door and across the halls, sprinting towards Tenzin's bedroom. As soon as she got there, Korra burst through the doorway to his room and exclaimed, "TENZIN!"

The airbender jumped up from his slumber waking his wife Pema in the process.

"Korra!" Tenzin grunted, wiping his eyes. "What are you doing!? Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

Korra, now struggling for breath answers. "Tenzin...I need to talk to you..."

"Well can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"How did Aang die!?" Korra immediately regretted blurting that out. Silence now surrounded the room.

Pema placed her hand on Tenzin's shoulder and looked at Korra with disappointment in her eyes. "Korra, how could you say something like that?"

"Look, I'm so sorry I said that. But, Tenzin I need to know."

Tenzin sighed and got up from his bed. "Follow me." He said as he began to walk out the door.

The two were now outside, standing where Korra normally meditates. Tenzin pulled out a picture from his robe and showed it to Korra. "I'm sure you've seen this before."

"Yeah. That's your family when you were little."

"It is also the last time I've ever seen my father."

"What?"

"Yes, it's true."

"So you know what happened to him? About...the dragon?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Iroh told me about him in the spirit world. He told me that he's seen them...and to ask you if what he says about Lord Thrasher is true."

Tenzin breathed deeply and put the picture back inside his robe. "Yes...I know of Thrasher...the monster who basically finished off the Air Nation. My mother told me about how she witness my father battle him. She left with him and my Uncle Sokka who led the entire Southern Water Tribe army. To keep me and my siblings safe, my mother sent us to Zaofu with Toph and her family. A few months later she returns to tell me that the dragon was slayed...but the same was said for my uncle...and father."

"I can't imagined how you felt..."

"I was angry...I dreaded the fact that I never told him 'goodbye' or even 'I love you'. I didn't talk to anyone for years. I shunned my own family. But I finally came to my senses and accepted my fathers fate and I knew what I had to do. I had to rebuild the Air Nation for my father."

"And you did...I guess you can say mission accomplished."

"Thrasher was dead and his spirit vanished...but there was no telling if there was more of him. Which is why I am willing to defend my family and city along side you, against anything that threatens it."

"Thank you Tenzin..."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the spirit world. Two figures sat in a hillside staring at the field in front of them.

"We are getting closer to the portal, brother...I can feel the Avatar's presence as we speak. Oh, how it fuels my need for her blood..." He turned to see another figure sitting on a rock holding a spirit butterfly with it's finger.

Rolling its eyes, the first figure grunted. "Yes, the butterfly is very pretty, Omega." It walked up to it's brother and snatched the creature from its finger.

Now holding it in the palm of it's hand. "But you know what's funny about beauty..." The figure slightly clenched its fist covering the butterfly completely. "It was always meant to be destroyed!" The figure growled as it burned the butterfly to ashes.

"Just like the beautiful material world. And little old Alpha and Omega are going to be the ones to do it..."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry 'bout the wait...computers suck nowadays...


	3. Chapter Three: Plague

**Book Five: Resurrection**

**Chapter Three: Plagues**

* * *

The early morning sunlight shines through the window of Mako and Bolin's apartment. Mako was already awake and getting his clothes ready for the day ahead of him. Unlike Bolin, who was still sound asleep in his snug bed and snoring up a storm.

"Oh, Opal. Of course I'll have some more pea tendril..." Bolin mumbled, smiling as he turned to his backside.

"Hey, Bolin. It's morning. Time to wake up." Mako grunted as he slipped into his jacket. Bolin groaned in response as Pabu hopped on top of him and began to lick his face. Bolin blushes and giggles.

"Opal stop it. That tickles..."

Pabu's licking eventually awakens Bolin. He rubs his eyes and looks at Pabu in surprise.

"Pabu?" Bolin looks at Mako. "I was...talking in my sleep, huh?"

Mako shakes his head. "Yeah. Let's just pretend that never happened."

Bolin nods his head. "Right." He quickly jumped out of bed.

"So. Have you heard from Korra lately. It's been pretty quiet around the city." Maki asked as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "I swear. It's like were not even needed anymore."

Bolin sighed. "Yeah, I know. No offense to her but... everyone around here is so set on thinking that SHE was the one who saved the city from that giant robot. But I know for a fact that it was YOU who risked your life to blow it up."

Mako grinned. "Aw. Come on, bro."

"No. No. No. I'm serious. I've never lied to you and I won't start now. I won't stop 'till everyone knows who the real hero is. Right, Pabu?" Pabu crawls up Mako's leg and licks his hand.

Mako chuckles. "Well. Since you both agree, I appreciate that."

Their phone rings interrupting their conversation. Bolin answers. "Yello?"

A voice answered. "It's Beifong. I have a... situation here downtown. I need you and your brother here ASAP."

Bolin's smile instantly turned into a look of concern. "Oh...OK chief. We'll be right there." He puts down the phone and runs to his closet to get dressed.

"What's going on? Who was it?" Mako asked.

"It's Chief Beifong. She wants us to help her with a situation downtown. What do you think it is?"

"Maybe just the Triple Threat Triad. But...it could be something else. Something given more dangerous."

"Well let's not jump to conclusions just yet."

Mako opens the door and runs out. Bolin lifts Pabu and sets him down on the bed. "Ok, Pabu you stay here and don't move, OK? We'll be right back."

The brothers leave the room and drive off in their car.

* * *

Mako and Bolin pulled up behind Beifong. "It's about time you two showed up." She grunted.

Bolin steps out the car and turns to Beifong "What seems to be the problem?" Beifong turns and points to a shady looking man tied up in ropes behind her.

"Mako, you're the detective you tell me." The chief huffed.

Mako walks up to the mysterious man "So, who are you."

The shady man turned and looked Mako in the eye with a cold expression "too late."

Mako's expression changed "what do you mean, too late."

The shaded man chuckled and looked to the sky "You're too late!" Mako looks around and stares into the building behind the shaded man to see two figures wearing a certain black uniform run from out the back.

"Hey! Stop!" Mako runs after the suspicious figures and the building explodes causing Mako to fall back. Beifong turns to yell at Bolin and Mako "You two make sure he doesn't get away, I'll chase after those two!"

Mako slowly gets up "Yeah, got it!" Mako turns around to find a young male walking through the smoke towards the shady man.

"Well, well, you seem to have been captured by the authorities…" He said

"No, no I have not said a word!" The shady man panicked

"Well, we can't have you compromising our mission now can we." a blade suddenly appeared from sleeve of the male and grabbed the panicked tied up man.

"No, please I can still be of use!" The tied up man ranted

"Aaaaand out we go." The male threw the man into the fires of the building.

Mako yelled in shock. "Who...are...you?"

The male walked around in a circle "Well, I guess this is the part where I come up with a super cool name, but I can't really put my finger on what it should be...how about...Night Walker, that will do for now.."

Bolin bends the earth to launch a large stone "You monster!" Night Walker sliced the stone in two and turned to Mako

"Well I'll be going now I suppose, it was nice meeting you, Mako." Night Walker slowly stepped into the fires and disappeared.

Mako turns to Bolin in shock. "He, knows my name.."

* * *

Meanwhile back at air temple island Korra paces around the living room "I have to tell Mako and Bolin about this….and Asami too." Her eyes widen with realization. "Oh my gosh! Asami!" Korra began to shuffle through her room looking for things to take with her.

"Going somewhere?" Korra heard from a crack in the door, it was Pema

"Yeah.." Korra sighed "Just a bunch of saving the world from dangerous evil stuff, that sort of thing…"

Pema replied "You're not planning on going alone, before dinner?"

Korra chuckled a bit "Uh, no I'm planning on getting the gang back together but of course I'll stay till dinner."

Hours went by and Korra was now prepared to head off to Republic city, Tenzin was waiting for her on Oogi. "So where are you planning to go first?" Tenzin asked ready to fly off

"Well I was planning on grabbing Asami first and from there get Mako and Bolin." Korra said as she climbed up behind Tenzin.

Tenzin began to giggle "Asami first huh?"

Korra quickly replied "Just fly, please!" Korra arrives over to an in development warehouse in Republic City. "Thanks Tenzin." Korra said while walking into the warehouse.

"Korra!" Korra looked back to see Asami smiling

"Hey, didn't think you would be up here working so late!" Korra giggled a bit

"Well, Varrick's here trying to get his water car thing working and I'm here making sure he doesn't blow himself up." Asami sighed and Korra giggled.

They walked into a room filled with designs and papers of prototypes and plans, "Asami, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Asami looked back at Korra a bit saddened "What, do you mean?"

Korra stuttered in shock "No, wait not like in that type of way, in dangerous world saving stuff"

Asami sighed in relief "Oh, that's good...well not the dangerous... world in danger part, but…"

Korra cut her off "Yeah I know cause I have strong feelings."

Asami immediately turned to her and her eyes widened "Really?"

Korra stuttered "Uh, well Y'know-" A voice suddenly echoed through the warehouse "Zhu Li, do the thing!" suddenly a loud motor is heard and a small explosion afterwards.

Asami rushes out to see what happened Korra rushed after her. There was fire surrounding a prototype car "What happened?" Asami yelled

"Oh nothing, just have to calculate the spinning thingy with the diddley bob here and calibrate the foot placer!" Varrick coughed up smoke. Asami sighed and headed down to the testing site, Korra jumped off the stairs and air bent the flames away.

"Thanks Korra, now wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" Asami asked.

"Well, I had a weird dream. Something about a dangerous threat who called my name, and it didn't end there. There was also disturbances in the spirit world and I even spoke with an old friend of mine about what's going on. Apparently its a weird evil spirit known as the Avatar Dragon, even Tenzin told me about him." Korra replied

"Wow, guess our short reign of peace didn't last that long after all." Asami sighed

"Nothing like a good old fashioned dangerous threat to spark the old noggin, am I right?" Varrick yelled while screwing off a wheel from the crisp car.

"Well what's our next move?" Asami asked Korra

"Well we'll need to get Mako and bolin in on this too and then we will go on from there." Korra said thinking.

Asami began to walk up the stairs "Well give me a minute to get ready." Asami hollered .

Varrick slid from under the bottom of the burnt car "So, by any chance would normal weapons work on this, Avatar Dragon?"

Korra thought about the idea for a moment "No, probably not.."

Varrick thought intensely on Korra's response. "Interesting." He said while feeling out his moustache and sliding back under the car.

"Alright I'm ready" Asami shouted walking down the stairs. Suddenly glass could be heard being broken from every window.

A tube rolls over towards Korra "What the…" Korra looked closely at the tube and read the logo imprinted on it. "Plague?" Korra mumbled. Smoke started to fill the room

"Korra!" Asami yelled chokingly

"Can't breathe.." Korra muttered and lost the feeling in her legs.

From the smoke came out a young male holding Asami over his shoulder "Well, its unfortunate we had to meet like this, I would have loved to have gotten your autograph...but buisness is business…"

"NO! Asami! Who...are...you?" Korra tried to shout but the numb feeling in her body began to overtake her.

"Zhu Li, the thing..." Varrick groaned as he jolted up, banging his head in the process and knocking himself out.

"Who, who, who. It's always names with you people, wouldn't you think knowing why is more important than who? But fine if that's soooo important to you Ive decided as of yesterday to be called Night Walker, have a nice nap, Korra." The man chuckled.

Korra, Varrick and Zhu Li, all passed out due to the smoke's effect and the young man walked right out the front door with Asami as a hostage.


	4. Chapter Four: Setbacks

**Book Five: Resurrection**

**Chapter Four: Setbacks**

* * *

Korra slowly opened her eyes. She looked around with her blurred vision. She exclaims in shock and immediately jumps up. "ASAMI!" She growls as she sets her hands on fire and scans the room for Night Walker.

Just then, a voice from across the warehouse calls. "Cool your jets, kid. They're gone. Not a trace left...OW! Easy, hun!" He exclaimed at Zhu Li.

She huffed and places the ice on his forehead again. "I can't help you if you won't hold still."

Korra walked to them. "Where did they go?" She asked in an angered tone.

Varrick twitched at the sudden pain of the ice and answered. "How the heck should I know? I was out cold at the time. I got the bump to prove it. OW!" He points to his head.

Korra grunts and stomps out the warehouse entrance. "You're no help at all Varrick! I'll go find her myself!" She huffed.

Varrick squinted his eyes as he watched her leave. "Oh, I'll show you what kind of help I can be." He jumps up off of the remains of his water car and points. "Zhu Li! Do the thing!"

Zhu Li looked at him in confusion. "Which thing are you speaking of?" She asked.

Varrick grinned at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh...that thing." They walked all the way across the room.

It was a bright early morning and Korra ran through the streets hastily. "Where could they have taken her?" Korra said frustrated she ran around the city for clues.

"Searching for something lady?" an old man spoke from the alley way.

"Not now!" Korra shouted and began to walk off.

"Wait, for only a couple minutes of your time I could sell you something valuable." the old man croaked.

Korra turned to shout at the old man but her face was filled with shock "Where...where..did you get that?" Korra pointed to a glove within the old man's arm.

"Oh this, well I can sell it to you for only 100..." Korra cut off the man mid sentence by grabbing his throat and with the other hand was set ablaze by her bending

"Ill ask you one more time, where did you get that?" She snarled.

Startled, the old man began to croak and squeak "I only heard a sound, I heard something fall from the end of this alley way, and I picked it up." Korra groaned and threw that man against the wall running out the alley way. The man coughed and pulled out a walkie talkie from his pouch "She's heading towards the burnt house now."

Korra blinded by rage bumps into Beifong.

"Korra, There you are!" Beifong shouted

"Beifong, we need to find Asami, she's been taken.."

Beifong cuts off Korra "This wouldn't have anything to do with the gang uprising now would it?"

Korra's face fills with realization "Now that you mention it, I believe they were called Plague. They raided Asami's warehouse some time ago!"

Beifong turns and looks at the burnt building "Well, we had a prisoner until Mako and Bolin accidently let him loose, they."

Korra gasped. "Mako! Bolin! Where were they, We need to get the team back together and..."

Beifong grabs her shoulder quickly "Calm down, Korra!" She shouted "If we want to find Asami we need a clear cut strategy first, Mako has been working at his place piecing together what clues he has, you should go there and gather more intel. As for me I'm going to check on what may be left of this house."

Korra sighed gripping a hold of her anxiousness "Well, good luck with that…" She began to run over to Mako's.

* * *

"Why, what could they be after?" Mako turned to Bolin playing with Pabu. "Hey, I'm serious!" He barked.

Bolin jumped in surprise and put his hands behind his back.

"You gonna help me or not?" Mako grunted.

Bolin sighed and stood up. "I'm just not as good at this stuff as you. How am I supposed to know what their motive is." he huffed.

Mako shook his head. "I could of sworn I saw some type of...logo on those guys' uniforms. I just can't make out what it was." He grabs a pencil and paper from his desk and begins to draw.

Meanwhile from the top of a building across from them, three mysterious men sneak there way towards the apartment building. As they continue their trek, one speaks into his walkie talkie. "We've spotted them. Should we subdue them?"

A familiar voice answers with a chuckle. "Nah. Get in close enough for them to see you. Might as well make it look like they know what they're doing." "Yes, sir. Over and out." The man puts his walkie talkie back in his pocket.

Mako puts down the pencil to show Bolin "Does this look familiar to you?"

Bolin strained his eyes closely at the paper "Sea Prune Stew!" Bolin said with a gasp. Mako facepalmed in frustration.

Suddenly a loud banging was heard from the door, Bolin naturally got up to answer

"Bolin wait, it could be the enemy!" Mako yelled and Bolin froze

"Oh, no not so soon!" Bolin panicked as the knocking became more fierce.

A loud shout was heard from the door "Mako! Open up!"

Mako surprised mumbled to himself "Korra?"

Bolin sighed looking at Pabu "Phew, just the avatar come to help us solve this case!" Bolin leaned in to open the door only to have it slam into his face.

"There you are, wheres Bolin?" Korra said unable to keep herself contained.

"Right...Here." Bolin groaned in pain. Korra looked at his bruised nose. "Oooh...uh, sorry, Bolin."

The earthbender held his nose and tried to keep his painful cries silent for now. "You're...fine."

She walked up to Mako. "Mako. I need your help. You're the most capable person I know.

"What is it Korra?" Mako said in concern.

"Asami she's been taken by this new gang, who wear black uniforms and call themselves Plague."

Mako was quick to blurt out "Bolin and I were trying to piece together their whereabouts actually, tell me everything that happened!"

Bolin looked over and pointed "Um, guys did you say black uniforms?" They all looked over to the window to see two Plague members performing what seems to be a scene from Romeo and Juliet while being suspended in mid air.

"That's them!" Korra and Mako yelled simultaneously. The two members caught in shock release their ropes falling down at a faster rate, Mako and Korra break through after them.

"Yup, well no need to thank me or anything…" Bolin groaned while setting Pabu down to chase after the two. A squad of three Plague members run out to the streets and run in different directions. "Let's split up! That way we can at least catch one of them!" Bolin shouted.

"No we need to stick…" Mako was cut off by Korra.

"Alright!" Korra agreed and dashed towards one of the members heading close to the sea, Bolin chased after the member lagging behind and running through the alley ways, Mako groaned and started to chase a member climbing and running off of rooftops.

Korra began bending earth to try and slow down the member but could not manage to land a hit do to how agile he was. Boxes and trash cans were thrown behind him to slow Korra down but Immediately Korra began to fire bend the debris away. The suspect took a hard left into an alley and right out to and area overlooking the seas. There sitting on a broken box of cabbages was him, Night Walker.

"Congratulations, you win, you're the first to bring me the Avatar!" Night Walker clapped.

The member quickly took off the mask to show the face of a girl who looked to be from the fire nation "So, does that mean you will give me the medicine?" the girl cried out.

"Uh, medicine?" Night walker asked in a confused tone.

"You said if i brought you the avatar you will give me the medicine for my family!" she pointed at Korra.

"Oh! right yes, well you see our Master's plan is of top priority right now so i wont be able to fulfil this uh, wish…" Night walker stood up and began to pace towards the girl.

"No, no, please there is still a little time left please!" the girl began to beg at Night Walkers feet.

"Now, now don't cry…" he groaned "It's a shame, really. You were quite pretty, but we can't have members with their own motives getting in the way of this mission now can we?" Night Walker sighed.

The girl looked up and gasped in confusion "What...What do you.."

Night walker picked her up and threw her into the sea "Aaaand out we go!" He groaned.

"What is the meaning of this!" Korra roared.

Surprised and excited Night walker looked back to see the fury in Korra's eyes. "Oh, sorry about that little hiccup, that won't happen again.." Plates of metal slide through the sleeve of Night walker to form a sword.

"Where's Asami, and what does she have to do with this mission of yours!" Korra yelled bending rocks up beside her.

"Y'know you'd think by now you would have guessed this whole time i was trying to get you into a trap, but i guess geniusness isn't apparent in everyone.." Night Walker sighed turning his back to Korra.

With a loud yell Korra bent the two stones at Night walker only to have him slice through.

"That's right, get angry, let's see what the Avatar is really made of!" he rushed in for a slash but Korra dodges back and air bends him into a wall, he quickly gets up and jumps into the air. Korra fire bends up at him, but Night Walker blocks the the flames with his sword.

"Hrm, your persistent.." Night Walker grips his sword and more metal plating is added to it, its form changes to a wider and longer model.

Korra earth bends a blast of five large stones at him. Night walker slashes through three at a time moving slower but with more force launches a blow on Korra, Korra quickly gets up but feels shock from the blow seconds after "Darn it!" she mumbled Korra began to launch large balls of fire at Night Walker trying to keep him occupied as she thinks up a strategy.

"Fire again huh? Guess ill just need to be a bit quicker!" Night Walker dodges to the side and while gripping his sword's plating is quickly removed off and his sword was long but very thin. Night Walker chuckled and turned to Korra "On guard!" Night Walker taunted.

Korra shouted and rushed towards Night Walker with a boulder and tried to ram him, she looks behind her to find him leaning against his sword. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, that big boulder you got there is slowing you down, you need to move faster." Night Walker teased.

Korra tried to move forward but felt a sudden pain in her right calf, Night Walker looking over with a smirk shouted "Much faster." Korra enraged bent a huge wall of fire and simultaneously Night Walker bites the tip of a tube and throws it at her, the sound of an explosion fills the air.

* * *

"What was that?" Mako grunted while chasing down the member into an alley. "I've got you now!" Mako jumped in after only to land into an ambush of more than seven men. "Or..not" Mako mumbled.

Four rushed in from his left and three from his right, Mako kicked and punched exhausting fire from both sides. Two men strike from above and land a blow to his side. In response Mako lightning bends the two but suddenly feels a shock to his body when the member he was chasing after water bends a barrel of liquid onto him. Caught off guard all the members rushed in and tied him in chains.

The member Mako had been chasing removes his mask to reveal a short female who seemed to be from a water tribe. She pulled out her walkie talkie and spoke "This is Charlie coming in, Beta are you in the clear?"

A sudden silence is filled in the air and in comes a response "Negative, Squadron Beta has been wiped out. The target is heading for Night Walker as we speak!"

The girl sucked her teeth and looked over to Mako "Carry him over the rendezvous point I'll go take care of this problem." She took three men with her and rushed over to the main street leading to the sea.

From behind she heard a voice "Ulva! He went through the alley way here!" Ulva immediately turned bringing with her a near by barrel into the alley way "Dangit, Anju all you had to do was trap the target, you're both earth benders. I don't see the problem!" She shouted.

"One word, Lava bending.." The other exclaimed.

They both turned into a dead end where Bolin was searching for a way out. "Well, lets see how this little mouse-gerbil gets out of this one!" Ulva cried out as they both bended at Bolin.

* * *

A couple minutes pass by and two separate teams walk over to the area over looking the sea. "We captured the targets." Both girls said.

"Great, ah great get these two champs over to the new HQ and prep them to meet our masters!" Night Walker dusting off debris from his sleeves.

"Where's our sister?" Ulva stuttered looking around.

Night Walker looked back in confusion "Oh, yes right. She uh... headed over early cause she brought me the avatar. Y'know, it's a shame actually. I didn't think that the 'ALMIGHTY AVATAR' would be this easy to beat." He looks over to the sea and sighs. "But I guess she'll sleep with the fishes now." He pouts and sighs. "Man! I really wanted to fight her at her peak in her.." Suddenly, the waters behind him become unsteady and a sphere of air, water fire and earth emerge, Korra's eyes began to give off a radiant glow "Avatar..State!" Night Walker finished. He exclaimed with great excitement and looks to Ulva and the others. "Hurry! Take Mako, and Bolin to the portal, I'll take this one!"

Korra rushed in with what seemed to be a tsunami of water behind her.

"Here it comes!" Night Walker Gripped his sword adding plating to it shaping it into a curved blade. The rush of water viscously washed the gang into the center of the main road. Night Walker rushed in trying to land a blow but is immediately launched into the air by a great pillar of rock. In pain, he reaches for a tube on his belt, but before he could put it to his mouth, he was air bent straight into the ground by Korra.

"This, is a bit more than expected…" he groaned as he flipped back onto his feet. Korra launched a wall of fire which Night Walker dodged. She launched a great stone which he slashed through, but before landing a blow, the young plague leader was blown back by an incredible wind into the ground.

Night Walker groaned and struggled to keep his eyes open, "Alright time to get creative!" He croaked as he rolled over and clenched his sword to modify its shape back into a long wider model.

"Time to make some sacrifices!" he chuckled as he used half of the platting for the sword creating a chestplate of armor thus giving his sword's appearance as if it's been cut in half.

Night Walker got up and began to walk towards the avatar. With a roar, Korra breathed out fire but was blocked by Night Walkers sword allowing him to slowly move closer. Korra created a great whirlwind causing him to go airborne. She then summoned water from the sea behind her to create a large ice spike with her bending and launched it towards him.

Night walker clenched his sword and the metal plating now separates, creating two thin but long swords. The spike reached his chest plate and broke.

Night Walker pushed himself up and looked at Korra and grinned. He huffed and with a swirling sharp edged swing, landed a barrage of quick hits onto Korra.

Korra growls airbends him away. Night Walker tumbles but finds his way to his feet. He charges again with his sword held high. Korra separates the ground, leaving a huge crater. Night Walker leaps over it, but Korra catches him in the air with water. She swings him onto a nearby car crushing it.

Night Walker's chest plate broke and he began to take deeper quicker breathes due to his exhaustion, he looked over to see Korra ready to strike with all four elements in her possession, his smirk faded into a sigh and a frown.

Night Walker threw down his swords and ripped off what was left of his armor. "Fine! You want Asami right! I'll tell you where she's hiding, or where I put her I should say.."

Korra began to walk closely towards Night Walker.

"So this is the Avatars true power…" he sighed.

Korra then launched another stone knocking him in place into a building.

* * *

A couple minutes go by and hot water is splashed onto Night Walkers face. "Where is she?" Korra fiercely yelled.

Night Walker looked over to see members of his gang tied up and the three Sisters tied across from them. "Great, now they know I threw her over…"

Korra grabbed him by the hood. "Talk!"

"Right! Okay. Asami. She is at our newest HQ. All you have to do is take me with you and whoever you choose to bring into the new spirit portal." He groaned.

"And why would she do that!" Mako shouted.

"Why do you guys have to shout, the fighting's over…" Night Walker groaned.

Korra yanked him by the hood again this time choking his throat "Enough Games." Korra snared.

Night Walker smirked and looked over at Mako. "Because A, you don't know how to get there and B, there's a passcode lock that only I know."

Mako turned to Korra and they both walked over to Bolin. "Do you think we should trust this guy?" Bolin asked while tending to his injuries.

"If he knows where Asami is then we have no choice but to listen." Korra groaned.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Korra. We're all pretty badly injured we should take him over to Chief Beifong first before we do anything risky!" Mako quickly responded.

The three looked at each other in agreement. Korra walked over to Night Walker "Well, lets see how you like spending your night in jail, and constantly interrogated."

He looked up at Korra and smirked. "On another note, you've got to admit it was fun fighting don't you think?"

Korra bended more hot water into Night Walker's face and walked off. "Agghh" He groaned, he looked over to his see his metal platings and swords. They slowly dismantled and slid back into his sleeves. "Hmph, well there's been a setback but were getting right back on track aren't we…" Night Walker chuckles to himself and passes out.


	5. Chapter Five: Bonds

**Book Five: Resurrection**

**Chapter Five: Bonds**

* * *

Beifong smashed her fist on the table. "We know you're working for someone! Spill it! Who is it!?"

Night Walker scoffed. "Again, with the yelling, can we not be sensible civilians?"

"Civilians? As of now you're a criminal."

Night Walker turned to the glass pane across from him. "Oh, right because of the fight...but to be honest with you i'd much rather speak with Korra."

Beifong got into his face "As of now you're in my custody, you will follow my rules!"

Night Walker sighed and looked up. "I hate the authorities always so commanding."

Beifong walks around the room "We already found quite a bit of information on you, you're 5'11, lived in many places around the fire nation, although you have a tanned color skin, and your real name is.."

Night Walker immediately cut of Beifong "Aah, ep, lalalalala not listening! I will only speak to Korra a la la la" He sung like an annoying child.

On the other side of the glass Mako, Korra, and Bolin were observing the interrogation. "Guys check this out, boy he's quite the traveler!" Bolin exclaimed

"Hey, knock it off we shouldn't be going through those files." Mako shouted.

"C'mon bro, isn't it important to know more about the enemy!" Bolin said pointing his finger at Mako.

"He, does have a point there." Korra mumbled.

"You're never on my side." Mako mumbled looking at Korra.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Korra shouted back.

Bolin butts in between the argument. "Look at his name though it's so weird!" Bolin point to the paper over at Korra.

"For someone who's lived around the fire nation that sure is unusual…" Korra muttered.

Mako walked over to look "Well that's a J...and then an A" he said.

"Well, that's an M...an E...and a S?" Korra said in confusion.

Bolin confused flipped through to find more information "Well you guys can't be bothered by my distractions. Remember, you have an important interrogation to look over, right!" Bolin stuck up his nose and continued to snoop.

Minutes went by and Beifong got nothing from Night Walker. "Im, going in!" Korra told Mako while opening the door.

"Korra, wait!" He said only for her not to hear.

"There she is, I knew you would show up!" Night Walker praised.

"Wheres Asami and why are you camped out in the spirit world!" Night Walker thought for a minute then answered "Well, you did open up the spirit portal both ways did you not? And as for Asami well again she's at HQ and if you follow me…."

He was immediately cut off by Beifong "What do you make of us fools! Why would we follow you, into your home base."

Night Walker looked at Beifong and turned back over to Korra "Okay, well if I wanted to attack you I would've already done it, I mean you did tie me in metal handcuffs and bonds…"

Korra thought for a moment and mumbled "Metal...Handcuffs.." she turned over to Beifong who was now agitated by Night Walkers persona "He's a metal bender!" Korra blurted out.

Night Walker looked dazed by both Beifong and Korra "You...didn't already know, ugh my sword changed like so many times, never mind that look, see I already gave away my element of surprise what more would you like from me?"

Korra looked over to Beifong "No, cant really be considering.."

Korra cut off Beifong mid sentence "Its the fastest way to get to Asami!" Korra shouted.

"Oh, man you're right. Time is of the essence, there isn't much food in the spirit world so I haven't exactly been able to feed her…" Night Walker mumbled under his breath. Korra broke half of the interrogation table with her fist and asked "Would you care to say that again?" Night Walker looked up.

"Nope, no, nothing at all." He said nervously.

Beifong groaned and turned to Korra "Fine, I'll call over two guards and we will do a run through this HQ of his. While we do that, you can grab Asami and we will head right out understand?" Korra nodded in agreement. "It might take a while to get him ready to go. So if you have anything you wanna take with you, I suggest you do it now."

Korra looked at Mako and Bolin and thought to herself. "I might need to check in with Varrick. Make sure he's ready to warn President Raiko to evacuate incase something happens."

"Nothing is happening except for these goons' arrest." Beifong grunted.

Korra smiled. "Always did like your spirit, Lin."

Beifong crossed her arms and looked away."Just go already." She grunted.

Korra mimicked the solute jester. "Yes ma'am." She quickly makes her way out the Police station.

* * *

As Zhu Li held her clipboard close and began to mark her checklist, Varrick finished molding his metal plating together with a blowtorch. He lifted his protective mask over his head. "Whew! Halfway done hun. It's looking pretty darn good if I do say so myself."

Zhu Li cleared her throat, causing Varrick to turn to her and babble. "Uhh...of course I couldn't have done it without you, my precious desert flower…"

He squinted his eyes and made a box his fingers to take a closer look at his invention. "I wonder what we should call it…" He said as he turned to Zhu Li, only to find Korra standing in front of him.

"GAH! Where'd you come from!" He squealed.

Korra put her hands on her hips and grunted. "What exactly is this" She points to the machine.

"None of your business. That's what is!" Varrick replied.

Zhu Li raised a finger. "Uh, actually it really is. It's for..spirits." She stated.

Varrick groaned in frustration and turned his back to Korra.

The avatar walked around the contraption in both shock and aggravation. "What's this for? It looks like some kind of...weapon. In fact...it looks like Kuvira's colossus…" She growled.

Varrick shook his head. "Hah! That's where you're wrong! This is clearly smaller."

Korra crossed her arms. "I don't care how big it is. I wanna know why you thought it was a good idea to build something like this!"

"Well, all that talk about this 'Avatar whatyamacallit' really sounded like a pretty bad guy. So that got me thinking. You said he was a spirit…" Korra raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? So what?" Varrick began to tinker with his machine a bit as he spoke. "So...I used what was left of that spirit energy in Kuvira's spirity shooter and my humming bird designs to make this here man-powered, mechanical spirit fighter. Ooh! I think I've got the perfect name for it! THE SPIRIT BUSTER MECH!"

Korra's eyes widened. "You plan to kill innocent spirits!?" She shouted. "I want this thing destroyed now! I can't let you do this. Varrick shook his fingers. "And undo all my hard work. No dice! Look I know you get all hippy like when it comes to spirits. But when that 'Avatar thing' comes through and starts attacking, your going to have to make a choice. It's either them...or us." Varrick went back to his machine.

Korra sighed and looked at Zhu Li. "I'm sorry, Korra. But he's right."

"Everytime." Varrick added.

Korra shook her head. "I came here to warn you. I caught the man who took Asami. And he's leading The chief and I to the source of all this. I need you to promise me that in case we don't make it back, you have to tell President Raiko to evacuate the city as soon as you can."

Varrick put on his protective mask again. "Yeah, sure."

Korra lifted the mask off his face. "Promise me!"

"I promise! I heard you the first time." He exclaimed.

"Good." Korra then walked off and left the warehouse.

"Hmph. More reason for me to use this anyway." Varrick chuckled as he put his mask back on again and began to tinker with his spirit buster.

* * *

When Korra arrived back at the Republic City Police station, she saw Beifong and a squad of policemen dragging Night Walker to their military van. She walked towards them and looked at Night Walker. He smirked at her and winked as he was loaded into the back of the van. "We're all set to go, avatar. Get in."

A couple minutes passed by, Korra and Beifong got into the military van loading two guards, Night Walker, Mako and Bolin.

"Soo Night Walker huh?" Mako looked over to Bolin a bit angered by his decision to speak with the prisoner. "How is it you pronounce your unusual name?" Mako nudged Bolin and he sighed and turned around. Night Walker chuckled staring up at the roof of the car to keep amused.

Once they arrived at the new spirit portal, Beifong opened the back of the van and ordered, "Alright, look alive. Mako and Bolin, stand guard. We wouldn't want to be ambushed by anymore of his people. Men, with me." The guards quickly jumped and grabbed Night Walker up from his seat and walked to the portal Korra and Beifong Walked along behind them.

They entered into a realm of violet flowers and blue Glaciers "You're gonna wanna take a hard left." Night Walker mumbled to one guard.

They began to walk through the ice and into a pathway leading only straight path. "Hey, y'know if Beifong isn't paying you as much, I may be able to.."

Beifong yells from behind the group "Keep your trap shut!" They walk into a wide building with many inscriptions. As they headed inside, Korra looked around in awe and mumbled, "How in the world did you manage to build this in the spirit world?"

"Two years is a long time, Korra. Anything is possible when you got the right amount of gullible saps to get the job done. The trees here were really sturdy material." Night Walker said with a smirk.

They finally enter a room with spirits flying all around them and the end, two thrones and there seated were two entities.

One was much larger than the other, almost ten feet and had white scales surrounding its humanoid body. On it's head were two large, sharp horns and on its arm were countless spikes growing from the skin. Two huge black spikes stuck from his back. They might have been as big as Jinora.

The other creature was shorter and looked at them all with a more sadistic and sinister stare. His head held what looked to be six horns in total, each with a curved point and in between them were four antennas. His skin was a mixture of black and red. His arms were also covered in spikes but not as much as the other beast beside it. Each of their eyes had no pupils, just a blank white glow. They continued to stare at their visitors with anticipation.

"Here they are. My masters! Welcome to our somewhat humble abode" Night Walker shouted with a smirk.

One of the creatures spoke in what sounded like two voices. "Why are you in chains?"

Night Walker looked up to the guards carrying him. "Well, this was all part of the plan you see, there were a couple setbacks, but I managed to get us back on track!"

The creature squinted its eyes and frowned. "I see…" It spots Korra and sees the shock on her face. His smiles reaches the corners of his face. "You didn't…." Night Walker brushes off of the guards.

Beifong shouts. "Hey, Stop!"

Night Walker turns to her and shows his hands free of the cuffs. "Nuh uh, not so fast. We still have a ton of explaining to do!"

Korra's eyes expanded coming to the realization of who the entities were "Your, the one who Iroh was warning me about!" she exclaimed.

The creature walked down from its cave. "And you are the Avatar!" He looks to Night Walker and laughs happily. "Well done, my boy. You kept to your word. I knew you would come through one day."

Night Walker turned to face Korra and the others. "Well I may be a criminal, but I'm no liar!"

Beifong was quick to shout "You lied about there being a passcode and that Asami would be here!"

Night Walker pointed at her shaking his fist "Right, well one of those are actually true. Now if you would let me get to the whole evil backstory part and do your job and cower, I can release your damsel in distress!" Night Walker began to pace around the front of the thrones. "Well, you see the whole 'Plague' thing was something I created. You see we needed people. And to make people do things we have to give them something to believe in, and thus Plague was created."

"You lied to that innocent girl..." Korra clenched her fist. "Her...family."

"Yeah they won't get any better now. Poor girl." Night Walker sarcastically.

Beifong cried out "That doesn't explain why your aligned with these beasts!"

Night Walker nodded his head and continued speaking. "As, I was saying! The three sisters you see were all pawns in this...mission. I feel kind of bad actually...told them the medicine for their sick family I promised was in the building where we first met…" Beifong scoffed and looked at Korra in confusion who listening carefully to what he had to say "And as for Asami well.." Night Walker points to the ceiling where Asami was held up in vines.

"ASAMI!" Korra shouted from below.

"Korra...please...help me!" Asami choked as the vines squeezed her body tighter.

"Yes, Avatar...I know of your little companion here. I know that her father died from a giant metal hand crushing him to death." The creature chuckled. "I'm sure it wasn't easy to clean that mess of the streets, was it, Mrs. Santo!?"

Night Walker quickly looked over to his side. "Wow that was dark…" he mumbled to himself.

Korra self consciously shouted "You monster! I'll make you suffer!" Korra gritted her teeth furiously and raised a fist, preparing to burn the creature in front of her to a crisp.

The dragon looked at her and grinned. In an instant vines similar to the ones holding Asami shot down and wrapped around her arm. "What…" She grunted as more of them wrapped around her body and pulled her onto the ceiling. She viciously struggled to free herself. "What...is...this!?"

"These aren't the same vines you see around your city, Avatar. Everything in the spirit world belongs to me now, including you!" The dragon grunted.

Beifong ran to her aid but the dragon saw her coming from a mile away. "Omega!" He barked.

Just then the other creature who had been sitting on his throne leaped in front of her. He landed with a boom, sending shockwaves around him. The two guards trembled a bit and drew their metal blades from their wrist.

"Great now things have escalated more than they needed to.." Night Walker said with a sigh.

Omega looks at his foes and roars causing the guards to tremble even more. The other dragon yelled from behind. "Omega! Now that we have the Avatar in our grasp, we can finally enter the surface."

Beifong quickly looked to the guards and shouted "No, Do not let them near the portal at all costs!" Beifong rushed in, getting Omega's attention. He growls and airbends at her, sending her crashing through the door and to the outside.

As he made his way to finish her off, his arm is snatched by one of the guards' metal wires. He roars again and pulls the guard to him. He grabs his face and throws him to the other, knocking them both down.

Omega runs down the hall and reaches the outside. His sniffs the air for her scent grumbling as he does.

Using the element of surprise, Beifong drops in front of Omega and cuts his arm, drawing a scream of pain. "Come on, you freak! Give me a challenge!" She shouted.

Omega snarled and slashed at her with his claws. Beifong moved to the side to avoid him, but feels the tips of the attack and tries to go in for a close hit. She manages to slash his cheek but he snatches her blade and snaps it in two. He grabs her by the arm and hangs her high above the ground. Beifong tries to raise her other arm to rip a boulder from the ground to use it against him. The dragon grabs her other arm and holds her still. He growls as he head butts her fiercely, knocking her unconscious. He airbends her to the side of the glaciers and traps her in the ice.

Night Walker looks at the dragon in front of him. "I think that's your cue, Alpha." He whispered.

Alpha mildly chuckles and looks up at Korra. "I'm sure you are wondering why we haven't killed you yet." He hollered.

Korra grunted as she struggled even more. "Why don't you get me down from here and find out!?" She blasted a stream of fire from her mouth.

Alpha puts his hand out and blocks it from reaching him leaving the rest to spread around the cave.

Night Walker uses his metal to shield himself. "Hey, watch it! Don't crease the suit."

Alpha smiled as he explained to Korra. "We are now on our way to the material world. After we walk out that portal, we'll destroy everything you love! Just as you did to us!"

Korra stopped struggling and looked at him in shock. "I...never did anything to you…"

Alpha cut her off immediately. "Silence! I know of your Avatar cycle, Korra. You may not have killed our father in this life, but I know you did in your past life! Now if you'll excuse us...we're off to kill your loved ones! And I'll enjoy saving...Mrs. Sato for last."

"No! You can't!" Korra cried.

"You just wait. After we finish our fathers work...we will finally end your misery." Alpha laughed as he walked out the throne room and headed outside. He patted Omega on the back. "You did good brother." He looks at the two guards still on the ground. "But next time…" He shoots lightning from his finger frying them both. "...finish the job." Omega look at the guards and sighed. "But there's still more work to be done." They both walk through the spirit portal.

Night Walker looks up to see Korra's eyes filled with tears he lays up against the wall "Man, things got awkward real quick." he groaned


	6. Chapter Six: Standoff

**Book Five: Resurrection**

**Chapter Six: Standoff**

* * *

As Mako and his brother stood in front of the portal with their backs turned, Mako sighed with concern. "It's been too long. I'm going in there"

"No wait. We were given orders." Bolin protested.

"My main priority is helping Korra. I promised her that I'd stay by her side in battle. And I'm not going back on my word! I don't care what happens to me….as long as she's safe..." He begins to towards the portal.

"Wait! Mako…." Bolin called. Mako turns to his brother. "You're not the hero I thought you were….you're more."

Mako smiled and nodded. As he drew close to the portal, a figure emerged from the portal right in front of him. Mako smiled and sighed with relief. "Korra! You're ok…" His smile instantly disappeared as soon as he had a closer look at exactly who walked from the portal.

Alpha chuckled. "Don't insult me."

He grabbed Mako by the neck and threw him down next to Bolin. "Mako!" He cried as he kneeled down to check on him.

Mako held his neck and grunted. "I'm fine...what hit me?"

Bolin looked at the spirit portal and saw the man who hurt his brother. He watched in shock as another person approached from behind the attacker. "What….the heck...is that!?"

"Oh that's not very nice." Alpha pouted. "He's just my brother. He's had a rough childhood...who could blame him? After all….the Avatar did kill our father!"

Bolin helped Mako up on his feet. "What have you done with Korra!?" He shouted.

Alpha laughed softly. "Let's just say...she belongs to me now."

"Over my dead body" Mako shouted as he extends his hand and shoots a burst of flame at the dragon. Alpha waves his arm and deflects the attack turning it to smoke.

Omega growls and clenches his fist, causing Alpha to smile. "Ah ah ah. Shouldn't have done that, my boy" He scoffed.

Bolin was quick to attack by shrouding him in an earth prison making sure he doesn't move. Alpha raised his hand and slowly bent his fingers allowing the ground below Mako and Bolin to crack and rise from the ground. A huge chunk of earth was lifted in the air carrying them both. Bolin smashed it with his fist causing it to crumble.

Mako blasted fire from his hands and feet as he safely touched the ground. He began to throw an assortment of punches and kicks, firing small but powerful flames at Alpha.

As the dragon fights back and launches attacks of his own to even the odds, Bolin throws his hands out, splitting the ground and raising waves of lava. He clenches his fists and thrusts them toward Alpha, making a huge flood of lava engulf the dragons. He wipes the sweat of of his head and takes a deep breath of exhaustion.

Mako looks over at the now dried lava encasing the enemy. "You couldn't do that before?" He sighed.

Bolin was quick to reply. "Hey I never said lavabending was easy." Mako shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Just then the lava began to deteriorate and was blown off of Alpha and Omega. It shot at Mako, leaving him dazed and confused. "Look out!" Bolin screamed as he shoved Mako away from the blast. He fortunately had enough time to raise up a shield of earth to protect himself, but the lava burst through and knocked Bolin against a building behind him.

Alpha pointed his finger at him. "Omega! Finish him!" As if something clicked in his mind, Omega shattered the earth prison surrounding him and roared furiously. He looked at Bolin, still trying to get to his feet and snarled. He charged at him with his full speed. Bolin noticed and placed his whole body flat against the building, encasing himself in earth like armor.

* * *

Inside was a young couple sitting on a couch and giggling to themselves. They smiled at eachother as they leaned in close.

Just then, Omega and Bolin crashed through their wall and fell to the floor with a thud, causing the couple to scream in panic.

Bolin, still struggling to keep Omega off of him, glanced at them for a second. "Listen! I just wanna say that I give out my sincerest apologies."He grunted as he punched Omega's jaw. "But you gotta get out of here...NOW!"

The young couple whimper as they nod their heads and take off screaming.

Omega tries to slash at Bolin's stomach, knocking a bit of earth off and leaving his skin exposed and several claw marks. "Ahhh! You…." He screamed as he turns his earth armor onto the dragon keeping him still.

Mako and Alpha are now caught in a battle of skill fire. Mako tries to roundhouse kick Alpha with a blare of fire. Alpha ducks and sweeps Mako's leg, tripping him over.

As Mako lands on his back with a thud, Alpha engulfs his fist in fire and throws a straight punch, aiming for his head. Mako rolls out of the way and Alpha strikes a hole in the ground.

Mako charges at Alpha and kicks him in the face. Alpha growls and unleashes a fury of inferno from his mouth. Mako crosses his arms out in front of him, protecting his face from getting burned. The flames rip apart his arm sleeves and send him skidding across the ground.

Alpha yanks his arm from the terrain and chuckles. "Nice shot, sport!"

Mako trembles in pain, gritting his teeth as he glares at Alpha with pure distain. "Wh...why!? Why are you doing this!?" Mako pleaded.

Alpha crossed his arms and replied. "We are here to destroy everything the Avatar cares for! Starting with you. You should consider yourself lucky, Mako. At least you won't live long enough to see it."

Mako tried to catch him by surprise by shooting a bolt of lightning from his fingertips. Alpha puts two fingers out and catches the lightning and redirects it toward him. It sparks as it hits the ground right in front of him and an explosion erupts, blowing Mako away.

Bolin, straining to keep Omega at bay, sees his brother in trouble. "MAKO!" He screams.

Just as Bolin took his focus off of him, Omega grabs him from the back the head and throws him outside. Bolin flips backward to his feet and stomps the ground, creating a pillar of earth and sending a nearby car sky high. It lands on Omega as he walks towards Bolin. The dragon slowly lifts it off of him and roars as he throws the car at Bolin.

The earthbender jumps to the side and avoids the car crashing onto the ground next to him. He then quickly overwhelms the car with lava, melting the cars metal.

Omega walks towards him again, this time Bolin was ready. "Just...one more chance!" Bolin yelled as he plunged the lava mixed with molten metal onto Omega.

Omega grunts as he tries to free himself. Bolin wasn't taking any chances, he kicked a fire hydrant next to him and shot a stream of water all over Omega, chilling the metal and lava to a solid barrier around Omega's body.

Bolin smiles a sighs. "Finally..." He sighed as he dropped to one knee.

Suddenly, he heard a crack and gasped. He whipped his head up to see Omega's arm twitch. The dragon ripped his arm free and blasted Bolin with a hurricane of air. Bolin falls. Omega bends the water from the fire hydrant to his advantage.

As Bolin staggered to his feet, Omega whipped him in the chest several times. He wraps the water around his entire body and freezes it, trapping him. The dragon growled as he swung Bolin onto the top of a nearby unmanned food stand. He pulls him close and tosses him back into the building.

Bolin stood on one knee, beaten and broken. He threw a weak punch in the air, shooting a small rock at Omega. It bounces off his chest, leaving no scratches on him.

The dragon mercilessly grabbed him by the head and threw him against the wall and pounded him with a enormous gust of wind. Due to the impact Bolin's head whips back and bangs against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Alpha laughs as he drags Mako's unconscious body across the street and into the room with Omega. He throws him next to Bolin. "It was fun while it lasted, gentlemen. But all good things…" The dragon brothers walked outside the building. Alpha raised both of his arms and began to pull the building in on itself in attempts to crush Mako and Bolin. "...do indeed come to an end!" The building collapses on top of the former pro-bending brothers, crushing them.

Alpha laughs hysterically and claps. "My, my. What a show. Wouldn't you say brother?" He looks at Omega who appeared to be saddened by the sight. "Oh don't get yourself worked up over it. This all for dad, remember?" He brushed off dirt from his shoulder. Now let's find...the nearest air temple."


	7. Chapter Seven: Heartfelt Endeavors

**Book Five: Resurrection**

**Chapter Seven: Heartfelt Endeavors**

* * *

Tenzin and his family are enjoying a nice, peaceful family dinner. "I hope Korra is alright. It's been far too long since she's left, I don't like it." Tenzin grunted as he stuffs his bearded mouth with rice.

Pema passes over a bowl of sauce "Oh dear, I'm sure she knows what she is doing."

"Bet I could finish this mission in half the time!" Meelo blurted out.

Tenzin tried his best to ignore Meelo's sudden outburst. "I should've went with them to the spirit world." Tenzin shouted. "Those dragons are too much for even her to handle."

Jinora quickly responded "Don't say that, I'm sure Korra is strong enough to do it. Just look at what she's done for the city in the past few years." Tenzin groaned thinking of how that was true.

A loud bang was heard from outside, Tenzin got up and looked over to his family "Wait, here I'm going to see what's going on!"

Jinora stood up. "I'll come with you!" She exclaimed.

Tenzin looked back "No! it may be dangerous!"

Jinora looked over at her mother as Tenzin rushed outside. There were squadrons of Plague members surrounding their home. They rushed in all charging in with swords and bombs, Tenzin created a ball of air around him launching the enemies way. He blasted to his left and to his right. Plague quickly started to overcome him, then suddenly Meelo and Ikki rushed in on air balls knocking through many Plague members at once.

"Meelo reporting for duty!" Meelo said rushing through many enemies.

Two figures walk up the steps and into the battle. "My, my, brother. Look what we have before us." Alpha chuckled. All Plague members stop their fighting and bow before them. Tenzin looks on as the two dragons make their way towards him. "You look almost exactly like your father." Alpha said.

Tenzin squinted his eyes at him. "Have we met?" He questioned.

"Just grab the bull by its horns!" Meelo shouted as he leaped onto Alpha's head, pulling on his horns, only to have Alpha swat him away into the building.

Ikki gasps and screams. "MEELO!" Jinora quickly runs outside after hearing the commotion.

Ikki runs to Meelo and holds him up. "Meelo!? Meelo, say something!"

Meelo slowly opened his eyes. "I went...easy on...him." he groaned Ikki wept as she held him close.

Tenzin still staring at a grinning Alpha, spoke loudly so his children could hear him. "Jinora, take Meelo and Ikki inside! Protect your mother."

"Wait. What about you!?" She cried out as she lead her siblings inside the temple.

"I have to finish what my father started years ago." Tenzin grunted.

"Oh, so you do remember us. Or better yet, our father." Alpha said with a smirk.

Tenzin nodded. "Yes. He killed my uncle and father in cold blood. Not to mention thousands of lives in Ba Sing Se! He was a true monster!"

"Watch your tongue, insect! The only thing stopping me from snapping your neck right now is that I find your arrogance mildly amusing!" Alpha growled. "Honestly, just because your pathetic father was the Avatar does not mean you have a chance at besting us. We are still leagues above you. You expect to beat us yourself? All alone!?"

Tenzin grinned and stared at them both. "No...not alone." Suddenly countless members of the new air nation surrounded Alpha and Omega.

"Atten...tion!" Bumi called out. "Now, I don't know exactly who you...dragon people are, but I do know that whoever lays a hand on my nephew is gonna get my fist rammed down their throat!" Omega looked around at these new threats and snarled.

Alpha gritted his teeth and raised his open hand in the air. "Protect your masters!" He screamed as he clenched his fist.

Soon after, the air nomads found themselves at war with the Plague members while Tenzin and Bumi tried to fight off the dragon brothers.

Alpha threw a fistful of fire at Tenzin. He merely sidesteps it and jumps over him.

As Alpha turned to strike him again, Tenzin threw his palm out towards him and launched him across the ground with a powerful air blast.

Without him knowing, Tenzin was grabbed from behind by Omega. He pulled him into a stiff and crushing bearhug, nearly caving in his ribs.

Bumi quickly jumped on the dragon's back trying to avoid the spikes on the way and put Omega in the strongest chokehold he could possibly put him in.

Omega let go of Tenzin and grabbed Bumi by his hair. As they struggled, Alpha charged at Tenzin from behind, donning a pair of piercing earth blades on his arms. He slashed at him, slicing through his robe.

Tenzin back flipped away and launched an assortment of air attacks at Alpha. The dragon lifted up a fort of earth to protect himself from the blows. From behind his wall, Alpha split the ground in front him and sent waves of lava at Tenzin. The airbender gasped as he jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. He noticed the ground below him grow hotter and began to crack open. He leaped in the air to avoid being soup.

* * *

Omega finally gets a hold of Bumi and flips him onto his back. A pack of airbenders rush in to help and bombard Omega's body with air strikes, eventually sending him falling off the edge and into the sea below.

Kai helps Bumi to his feet. "Thanks for the save, old boy." He coughed.

Just then, Omega rises from the sea behind them in a gigantic vortex. The air nomads prepare to strike again, but Omega swipes them away with water tentacles from his arms, launching them off the island.

Bumi stands there with the remaining nomads. He calls to Kai. "Get Jinora and the others out of here! Grab a bison and go!" Kai nodded and ran off.

Omega jumped onto the ground in front of Bumi with a slam. The airbenders pile up on him. Omega roars as he blows them all away with his air sphere.

Bumi cowers in fear and helplessness as Omega makes his way towards him. "Aw, no! Please just...make it quick! Get it over with! I never liked being an airbender anyway!"

Omega growled and Bumi waited for him to end it. But he opened his eyes and saw Omega...playing with Bum-Ju.

The dragon giggled to himself softly as the spirit tickled his nose.

"Huh...ain't that something…" Bumi whispered.

Kai jumped on the bison lending his hand to Pemma and her family. "Where to?" Kai asked "Anywhere but here!" Ikki shouted. Kai quickly exclaimed "Yip, yip" and they took off.

* * *

Tenzin immediately moon kicks a blade of air at Alpha and slices his wall in half. Alpha lifted those two chunks of earth and bunted them furiously at Tenzin. He evades them swiftly and leaps in the air. He then thrusts an onslaught of air attacks at the dragon.

Alpha does an aerial and dodges Tenzin's attempt to harm him. He took this chance to strike Tenzin right out of the sky with lightning.

Tenzin falls to the ground in a heap of smoke. The rest of the airbenders stop and gasp.

Alpha reaches for his robe and hangs him up for the new air nation to see. "This...is only a taste of what's to come to the Avatar. However...as for all of you….I hope you all know how to swim."

He looked at Omega and frowned. "Omega! What are you doing!? Stop fooling around!"

Omega cringed at his voice and suddenly Bum-Ju transformed into a deformed, monstrous version of himself.

"What…" Bumi stuttered. Bum-Ju pounced on him. "Ow! Bum-Ju! Stop that!" Bumi shouted as the spirit tried to bite at him.

Omega reluctantly walked to Alpha along with the Plague squadron. Alpha lifted Tenzin up and shoved him against a Plague member. "Take him to the spirit world. We still have work to do."

"Is he dead?" The member asked.

"I hope not. I didn't think I would hit him. He's far too important to die now. It's more effective if we do it in front of Korra." Alpha groaned.

Plagues gathered around Tenzin and carried him off the island. Alpha and Omega walk down the steps away from the temple. They both hop onto a boat in which Plague arrived in. "Hang on I have to do something. Wake Tenzin up. I want to make sure he witnesses all he created crumble down and burn."

Tenzin groaned as a Plague member lightly tapped his cheek, waking him.

Alpha throws his hands forward, pointing at the island. Veins bulged from his forehead and neck as he slowly pulled his arms away from each other, causing the island in front of him to crack and quake.

With a roar, he ripped the island in half sending the temple and its inhabitants into the ocean, leaving nothing but a shattered husk of rock. He laughed sinisterly, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead as he looked to Tenzin. His jaw had dropped and he began to murmur to himself as tears filled his eyes.

"You see, old man? This is how it feels to watch every aspect of your life, everything you love be taken away….that is how it felt for us after your father murdered ours! This is just the beginning. The Avatar hasn't suffered nearly enough. Even though our time together has been brief….It's been heavenly. I haven't been filled with this much joy since…..well...ever! But that still doesn't hold a candle to where we're going next." Alpha grinned as He looked to the driver and calls out. "After you take this man to the spirit world, set a course for the Southern Watertribe. I need to have a word with the people there."

* * *

It was cold and dry, Korra and Asami were trapped in spirit vines, Lin Beifong was trampled by large pieces of ice and Night walker was eating a loaf of bread sitting up against the wall.

Korra began to struggle and fight the vines binding her, but the more she struggled the more it fought back.

"Why not show those vines the Avatar state? That will teach them a lesson." Night Walker teased.

Korra paying him no mind still struggled fighting the vines. Night walker turned to look at Beifong "I should really tie her up or something before she becomes conscious again." He smacked as he chewed.

"Will you just be quiet!" Korra shouted with a blaze of fire shooting out her mouth.

"Look, Im sorry, okay!? Gosh, its just a tough piece of bread I can't help smacking!" Night Walker shouted back.

Korra sighed and rested for a second. "Why are you doing all of this what's in this for you!?" She asked.

Night Walker looked up at Korra "Well, most bad guys have had traumatizing events, or are just after power, but really I've just got my own reasons."

Korra scoffed and began to struggle harder, just then Asami woke up.

"Korra?" Asami groaned

"Asami!" Korra gasped in slight joy "You're awake, are you okay, did they hurt you?" She shouted quite concerned.

Asami chuckled "No, I'm fine Korra." Asami looked around her and back at Korra "Guess we're both stuck in these vines aren't we?"

Korra looked back at Night Walker who was paying full attention to their conversation. "I'll get us out of here, trust me, even if it means burning this whole place to the ground!" She shouted as fire blew through her mouth.

"Korra, it's okay I know you will get us out of here, don't lose your sense of reason." Asami said comfortingly.

Korra looked around her to see small openings in between the vines exposing ice. "I know, I've just got to think." Korra muttered.

Night Walker began to get up and look for another loaf of bread in a barrel behind him "Dont mind me! just turning my back exposing my blind spots! If you needed to discuss an escape plan or something I totally would never know!" Night Walker teased loud enough for them both to hear.

"Isn't he quite the character?" Asami groaned.

"I know, he's so aggravating!" Korra shouted.

"Hey, look at me." Asami said in a comforting tone. "Lets try and keep our heads straight, tell me what happened out there?"

Korra turned over to her "Yeah, okay." she sighed. Asami smiled. Korra began to think "Well, after you were captured I ran out, enraged searching for any clues I could find."

Asami chucked "That's my Korra alright."

Korra began to speak again "I ended up finding Beifong and she lead me to Mako and Bolin who were also searching for the guys who took you. We discussed on what we learned, when suddenly, we ended up chasing after a couple members who tried to ambush us, but in the end we won and took that one over there for questioning. Unfortunately, he lead us right where he wanted us, trapped."

Asami sighed "Well, atleast I got to see you again!"

Korra looked into Asami's eyes "Yeah, I'm glad I got to see you aswell, if anything were to have happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Korra smiled "The truth is...I don't just like you a lot Asami...I love you!"

Night Walker immediately turned around, face stuffed with a loaf of bread almost breaking his own neck in disbelief.

Asami blushed and smiled "I, love you too Korra!" she responded.

"Awwwwww, what a beautiful sight. Oh my. The Avatar...I would have never thought!" Night Walker said with a smile running from ear to ear "I'm so happy. Ecstatic actually! Wow I've never witnessed anything more beautiful in my life!" He paced around swinging his loaf of bread and making gestures with his hand.

Korra and Asami both looked the other direction in slight embarrassment. Korra looked down and whispered to Asami. "I also think I may have thought of a way out of these vines." Asami gasped and nodded towards Korra.

The sounds of ice dropping began to fill the area, Night Walker looked over to see Lin Beifong emerge from the ice. "Oh, your awake...darn it."

Beifong looked around her and noticed both Asami and Korra trapped. "What have you done!" Beifong shouted.

"No, they were getting to the good part!" Night Walker whined. "Please go back to sleep, I've never been so happy in my life."

Beifong confused,stumbled and shouted "What, you think this is some kind of game!"

Night Walker put his arms behind his head "Well, I wouldn't say it isn't entertaining…" he muttered.

Korra looked over to the open spaces between the vines and bent small streams of water to surround Asami's body. She then pulled streams from more areas to surround hers.

Beifong shouted "Those beasts, what are they planning?"

Night Walker looked up and responded "Oh, right. Well that's classified." Night Walker stuffed his face with another loaf of bread.

"Why, you!" Beifong grunted.

Korra started to bend the water around the vines. With a bright glow, the water temporarily caused the vines to retract. Korra grabbed Asami and before the vines could launch back at her Korra slashed them with a wave of fire.

She landed with Asami in her arms. Beifong looked at her surprised. "Korra! Take Asami back out the spirit portal, I'll take care of him." She ordered.

Night Walker sat up against the wall. "Nope."

Beifong looked at him shocked "What do you mean, nope?"

Night Walker pointed his half eaten loaf of bread at her "Well you see, as much as I'd love to finally get to fight you, Im choosing to let you...slide."

Beifong looked at him confused. "What is this another Trap?"

Night Walker chuckled "That would be impressive wouldn't it? But no, just call it….a sudden change of heart." He pointed at Korra and Asami and chuckled.

Beifong looked back and slowly began to run out with them both.

"I should have probably offered her food though, poor girl hasn't eaten in three days." Night Walker mumbled to himself smacking loudly on a loaf of bread. "Besides couldn't have had another metal bender bending my own metal against me, I could've tried to stop her bending it but even that's too much multitasking even for me to handle." He mumbled laying down on the ground staring at the vines tangling into each other.

* * *

Korra held up Asami through the spirit portal and Beifong following behind them.

"What's, the plan?" Beifong asked.

"We should go look for Mako and Bolin first and come up with a plan to stop those monsters, one of those beasts said he's after everything I loved, I think I know exactly where they will be heading." Korra breathed.

Beifong turns to the both of them "First let's get us all patched up before heading out again." Korra and Asami nod and they head over to a nearby apartment.

"You two stay here, we don't want any those Plague members tracking us down." Beifong left the room.

Korra looks over to Asami "Are, you okay? Is there anything I can get you?"

Asami chuckled while Korra helped her lay on the bed. "No, just a little hungry is all." Asami smiled and Korra placed her hand on her cheek rubbing the hair off her face with her thumb.

Korra leaned in, her head touching foreheads with Asami "I'm so glad you're safe." she whispered Asami lifted her hand and placed it on Korra's cheek and smiled.

* * *

Alpha, Omega and many Plague members march through the spirit portal.

Alpha led them towards his throne room. He looked at his squadron and snapped his fingers. In an instant ,they dropped Tenzin onto the ground carelessly.

"Hey, boss!" Night Walker waved.

Alpha nodded in response. "Hello again. How is the soon to be broken Avatar?"

Night Walker got up and started to walk up behind them. "Oh, right well…"

They enter inside the throne room. Alpha notices something missing and exclaims in shock. "The...the...the…."

Omega smacked him upside the head to get his words out.

"The chief of police! Beifong, where is she!?"

Night Walker put his arms up behind his head. "Oh, what an unfortunate turn out." Night Walker mumbled with extreme sarcasm.

Alpha grunted and pointed to the Plague members. "Quick! Guard the Avatar! Make sure no one…." He looked up at the vines, realizing that Korra and Asami have already escaped. "Oh she's gone." Night Walker exclaimed in a normal tone, a brief silence filled the room. Alpha with great speed slapped Night Walker to the other side of the room breaking the vines and ice behind him with a loud boom, shaking the area.

"WHY IS SHE GONE!" The dragon screamed.

Alpha snarls and shakes his head. He looks at all of the Plague members in front. "Well….it appears that we now have to go about our plan quicker than we expected. Get out there and prepare the boats! We set out to the Southern Watertribe now!"He yelled as Plague scrambled out through the spirit portal. He looks at Tenzin lying on the floor and grabs him. He holds him up in the air, letting the vines string him up to the ceiling.

The dragons follow Plague through the spirit portal again, landing on the streets of the material world.

A pair of Plague members speak amongst themselves. "You ever noticed that there was no one in the streets when we got here?" One asked. The other just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." He mumbled as they both walked off.

All the members loaded onto their boats with Alpha and Omega getting on last. From a distance Beifong looked over to see a bunch of ships and lights "What…" she mumbled staring only for a while and then turning back to continuing to searching the city.


	8. Chapter Eight: Siege

**Book Five: Resurrection**

**Chapter Eight: Siege**

* * *

A brooding orange color begins to take the sky as the sun rises from the horizon. The remains of a collapsed building near the spirit portal park begins to stir. Bolin bursts through the rubble desperately. He wheezes and coughs as he pulls Mako out with him. The earthbender sets him down gently. Mako exclaims in pain and grasps his leg.

"Mako. Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Bolin breathed.

Mako gritted his teeth and replied. "I'm fine…" He said as he tried to stand up. He spasms after his leg gives out from the pain and screams.

"Your leg. It's hurt pretty bad!" Bolin gasped.

"You think!?" Mako grunted.

Bolin wraps his brother's arm around his shoulder. "We gotta get out of here. Who know where those things are.?" He groaned as he lifted him off the ground.

"They'll pay for this. For what they did to Korra!" Mako growled as they made their way across the street and towards the harbor.

"We better hold off on that. You don't looks so good."

Mako grunted from a slight sting of pain emiting from his leg. "Could be worse…"

Bolin gasps in shock and drops Mako on his backside. "HOLY RED ON A PABU! WHAT IS THAT!?" He shouts as he points to the ocean.

Mako tried to see what he was pointing at and saw a wreckage of rocks and pieces of what used to be the Air temple.

"What...happened?" Bolin stuttered unable to comprehend what lied before him.

Mako clenched his fist and punched the ground. "It was them! Who else could've done something like this?"

After a few brief moments Mako and Bolin slowly move their way down the main road of the city. A sound of zipping could be heard nearby. Mako and Bolin look over to see Beifong observing the city from the roof tops "Hey! its Beifong!" Bolin exclaimed.

Beifong looks over and immediately rushes towards them. "Mako, Bolin good! You're still alive!" Beifong said almost in shock.

"Where's Korra?" Mako grunted.

"We managed to slip out with Asami, after those beasts left." Beifong explained.

A sigh was heard from Mako "The island…"

Beifong turned around "I know." She replied.

"We have to go after them! We…"

Beifong cut Mako off "And what? You will stop them with your broken leg?"

Mako turned and sighed. The two followed Beifong to a apartment complex nearby.

* * *

In a room nearby Korra was sitting over the bed Asami was sleeping in. Korra leaned over and brushed off some hair in Asami's face, her eyes begin to slowly open "Hey, Korra." she said softly.

Korra smiled "Hi." she responded with a smile "How are you feeling?" Korra asked as she reached for Asami's hand.

Asami giggled as she leaned up against the headboard. "Better." she said They both smiled and Korra begin to play with Asami's hand. They both looked into each others eyes and Korra began to move in a bit closer, "So whats the plan?" Asami whispered.

"Well, we need to find.." Just then Beifong walks into the room, Mako and Bolin following her. "Mako! Bolin!" Korra exclaimed as she rushed over hugging Mako.

"Ouch." Mako shouted chuckling and pointing at his leg.

"The gang's back again." Bolin sighed in somewhat relief.

"Korra, there's something you need to know." Beifong said depressingly. Mako and Bolin both look around and sigh.

"What, what is it?" Korra asked confused.

* * *

"No...no, no, no! You're lying! It can't be!" Korra exclaimed and rushed out the apartment.

"Korra!" Mako exclaimed. Beifong held Mako's shoulder and gave him a look to just let her go.

Korra rushed out and ran towards the sea to see rubble of an island nearby. Korra jumped off and began to bend the water around her, soaring to the jetting stone and rubble. As she arrives, she notices scattered about were air nomads, she looked over to see Bumi washed up onto the rock with Bum-Ju hovering over him."Wheres, Tenzin and Jinora…"

Bumi cut her off coughing up water "Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo got away. I ordered Kai get them the heck outta here before they got smoked too. Tenzin wasn't so lucky. They took him hostage."

Korra thought to herself for a brief moment "I may know where he is." She muttered.

"Wait. I almost forgot. While I was tussling with the big guy, Bum-Ju saved me. But as soon as the other dragon man yelled at him, Bum-Ju changed into one of those monsters we used to fight. He's fine now, but it was still pretty strange."

Korra kept that in mind and thought for a brief moment. She gathered all the airbenders and explained to them a plan, she began bending with them and walked under the water with them surrounded by a bubble.

* * *

Korra went up the room of the apartment. "They took Tenzin into the spirit portal." She blurted.

"And how do you know that?" Beifong asked.

"I searched the island and found the remaining airbenders."

Beifong gasps thinking to herself "Of Course, I didn't think to check the rubble." Beifong thought aloud.

"I'm going back into the spirit portal."

Bolin got up "I'll come with you, besides Mako, and Asami should keep resting up a bit, don't you think." Korra agreed and began to set off into the spirit portal.

* * *

When they arrive Korra follows the trail as she remembered.

"Wow, so this is the spirit world huh?" Bolin said in awe looking around him.

Korra walks into the throne room and looks around it was silent, the wall near her was broken deep with the imprint of a body, a barrel of bread was broken near it. Korra sighed and looked up. "Tenzin!" She exclaimed Tenzin groaned and Korra bended the vines to let him go. A few minutes later Korra wakes up Tenzin outside the spirit portal.

"My home, my family, everything I worked for." Tenzin mumbled on and on with an empty look in his eye gapping and lost like a void.

Korra crouched down "Tenzin, your family escaped. Kai saved them."

The words of Korra seemed to pass right over Tenzin's head "My home, my family, everything I worked for." He kept mumbling on.

Korra turned to Bolin who shrugged unable to come up with a response. "Tenzin, why did they take you?" Korra asked him again trying to come up with an answer.

"My...home, my family, everything I worked for." Korra and Bolin sighed "They're gone...and now they are heading off to the southern water tribe to take again." He mumbled with an expression of emptiness.

Korra slowly lifted up her head looking at Tenzin and a sudden feeling of desperation swelled inside her.

"Southern water tribe? What would they want there?" Bolin thought to himself.

Korra clenched her fist "They want to take from me everything I've loved." she slowly got up "Grab, Tenzin we need to grab the others."

Bolin, confused, responded. "You're not thinking of going and walking there are you…"

Korra gave him a fierce glare and kept moving "Right, maybe Varrick will have something." the two walked off back to the apartment, bolin holding up Tenzin who kept muttering on and on.

* * *

"And you're sure he could help us?" Asami asked as she got up from the bed.

"I'm positive. After all, he did evacuate the city...right?" Korra asked in an unsure tone.

She looked at Beifong. "The only people I've seen were those two." She points to Mako and Bolin."And that group of airbenders you brought. So yes. It seems that way."

Korra sighed and smiled. "Good. I was beginning to worry. We're going to find Varrick and see if he can help us catch Alpha and Omega before they do anything else we might regret."

Mako grunted as he struggled to move from his chair. "I'm….ready."

Korra gently pushed him back down. "No. You're too hurt. You have stay here under Lin's watch."

Mako frowned. "No. I'm fine. I can do this…" His leg spasms sending him crashing back down in the chair.

"Mako. I don't want you to kill yourself for me." Korra sighed.

"I do. You don't understand. I made a promise to you. I said that I'd follow you into battle anywhere. I don't care what happens to me. As long as your safe…"

Korra quickly hugs him in attempts to calm him down. "It's alright. I know how you feel. And I appreciate you doing this for me." She lets him go and looks him the eye. "But I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. We've already lost enough. I can't lose you too. Please, Mako."

Mako took a breath, closed his eyes and nodded. "Fine...I'll stay. But I won't like it."

Korra sighed with relief. "Thank you, Mako." Beifong crossed her arms and grunted. "Well you'd better hurry. Those monsters won't be stopping for food by any chance."

* * *

Korra and company finally arrive to Varrick's warehouse. Bolin looks through the windows, knocking as he does. "Varrick? Varrick? VARRICK!" He calls. He looks to Korra and Asami and shrugs. "I guess he evacuated too…"

Suddenly a giant object bursts through the walls of the warehouse. "You won't take my Zhu Li!"

Korra charges both of her fists with fire as she stood in front of Asami.

"Oh it's you guys." The thing spoke in an amplified voice.

Korra stood down. "Varrick?" She mumbled.

The inventor appeared out of a hatch located at the objects head. "In the flesh...or should I say platinum alloy."

Asami walked up to him and shouted. "Just what in the world is this!?"

"Oh, Asami. You're back. Thank goodness. This old thing is just something I've been cooking up with the remains of Kuvira's spirit energy." Varrick smiled. Asami shook her head and crossed her arms. "I thought we established that we would never create weapons."

Varrick brushed the dust from the wall off of the machine. "I already consulted with your girlfriend. She agreed."

Asami looks at Korra in shock. "You what!?"

Korra turns "I saw, it but I didn't agree!"

Varrick turned around and walked back to the testing spot. "Well, can't unbuild whats has been built! Zhu Li!" he exclaimed.

Zhu Li turns and presses a button next to her releasing a unit to remove the suit from Varrick. He arched his back and groaned. "Ah, man. It sure gets cramped in there. And that was just me wearing it."

Bolin creeped next to the machine with his jaw dropped. "You're telling me this thing can shoot spirit energy beams!?"

Varrick smirked. "Yyyup! That way, once those spirit dragon guys try to attack, I'll make sure they regret it."

Bolin taps the machine's exterior with curiosity. "How does it work?" He asked.

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates fine art when they see it. Well pay attention 'cause I'm only saying this once."

As Varrick lectures Bolin, Korra and Asami approach his wife. "I can't believe him." Asami groaned.

"I actually think he's right this time." Zhu Li replied.

Asami widened her eyes in surprise. "What?"

Zhu Li adjusted her glasses. "If we're going to keep this city safe from anymore future threats, precautions need to be made. Thus the 'Spirit Buster' project was born."

"How long have you been planning this?" Asami asked.

Zhu Li sighed. "Since last year."

Asami put her hands on her hips. "Without my consent?"

"You must understand that it's for the good of the people, Mrs. Santo." Zhu Li explained.

Asami just sighed and held her head. Korra was about to protest again, but she thought about what Bumi said about Bum-Ju and decided to let go.

"Listen, we need a way to get to the Southern Watertribe and fast." Asami asked.

Varrick popped up behind the two "You need to travel far but fast eh?" Varick smirked at Zhu Li "Zhu Li, the thing!"

Zhu Li walked down 12 steps and pressed another button but blue. The group looked around to look for a difference in anything.

"Uh, so where is it?" Asami asked Zhu Li.

"There's a boat in the harbor, conveniently a button was placed here incase the lever out there was rusted and wouldn't budge."

Varrick turned around and started to march. "Thats my Desert Flower!"

The group rushed over the docks bringing the mech suit with them. "That's right bring it in nice and slow!" Varrick shouted from the yacht while Bolin was pushing the suit on a metal wagon.

"Wow, its been awhile since we've been here hasn't it Korra?" Asami asked.

Korra leaned over the rail looking into the deep blue waters waiting eagerly for the destination. Asami sighed and looked down with her.

"Aaaaaand right there!" Varrick pointing his fingers at the mech as if to shoot a mover. Boling fell over gasping against the wall. "Well, we're ready when you are Avatar!" Varrick exclaimed, Korra got up from the rail and walked down.

* * *

Across the city in a cell from the jail, held the three sisters "I can't believe we were tricked! The next time I see him I'll smash a rock right into his face!" Anju exclaimed.

"He's probably gone by now, y'know him he's never in the same place twice. But believe me I'd poke him with a couple spears of ice without hesitation." Ulva said calmly staring at the wall counting the bricks over. What about you Ayumi?"

The girl turned, her hair was a mess and her eyes were glossy as if she cried the night before "Our mother, we needed that medication."

The three sighed and paused. "We cant do anything in this cage anyway." Anju groaned.

Suddenly keyes could be heard shaking from across the room.

"It's that chief lady!" Anju exclaimed holding a couple of stones behind her. Ulva got out a small container of water and Ayumi froze staring at the bars. Up comes a hooded man unlocking the door stepping back leaving it wide open.

Ulva looked towards Anju confused "Well, speak of the devil…" Ayumi exclaimed looking up towards the figure.

The hooded man took off his hood "Now, I know what you're thinking, but there's no time to explain!" Night Walker whispered. Immediately the three charged at him like ravenous wolves.

* * *

A short distance away over by the apartment complex Beifong turns to Mako. "Well, detective, what now?"

Mako looked up and sighed. "What can we do?"

Beifong smirked and walked over to the door "A somewhat crippled fire bender, an insane airbender with his monks and the chief of police, the possibilities are endless."

Mako chuckled "That's one way to put it." Mako begins to think to himself "Was everyone in this city evacuated?"

Beifong turned in confusion, "Yes as I've said before. I have even checked the entire city."

Mako raised his eyebrow "Even the ones in holding?"

Beifong looked at him surprised "Well then I see we found what we can do huh?" Beifong walked over to see Tenzin still mumbling on. Concerned she sits up next to Tenzin and holds him trying to consult him. "It's going to be alright Tenzin, I'm here for you, I've always been." Mako looks down saddened by the picture.

* * *

Over in the seas There was Alpha and Omega standing over the crew of Plague members "We will march full force on that puny tribe, whether you exhaust fire, lift boulders, or crash seas to your bidding we will end them." Alpha proudly shouted.

The members cheered raising their fists in the air.

"Our objective, will be fulfilled, and finally you all can rejoice in my victory."

The crowd cheered again.

"Also the first man to bring me, that chief gets a...special prize."

The crowd began to go crazy with joy and pour drinks in celebration. Alpha looks over into the distance "Hmph, mortals will do anything given the right motivation." He turned to omega chuckling, Omega simply sighs and makes a small water model of Bum-ju as they draw closer to the Southern Watertribe.


	9. Chapter Nine: War

**Book Five: Resurrection**

**Chapter Nine: War**

* * *

Days pass by and the gang approaches close to the southern water tribe. "Korra you okay?" Korra looks over to see Asami still in her Pajamas "You're up early, Varrick said we wouldn't be leaving until a couple hours from now."

Korra sighed. "I know, it's just after what they did to Tenzin and the island, who know what they might do here."

Asami walked over and held Korra. "Hey, don't think like that. Everything will be fine, we'll get them."

Korra held Asami's hand around her and smiled a bit "Thank you, Asami." She turned around and gave her a deep felt hug. She then looked into her eyes, Asami leaned in and layed her lips on hers. "I'll go get ready." Asami whispered as she walked back into her room. Korra looked back over to rail "I'm so sorry Tenzin." She said trying to fight her tears.

An hour or two pass by and Bolin comes into the room where Korra, Asami and Varrick were gathered "Well then, guess everyone was ready besides me, huh?"

Varrick turns to Korra "Well, if were going to go up against those monsters we need a plan, it's also very likely that they have quite the army riding with them."

Korra thought to herself. "Well, it will be a bright early morning by the time we arrive so we should attack the two dragon by surprise." Korra suggested.

"What if dragons don't need sleep?" Bolin said while sitting down.

"The kids got a point." Varrick sat into a chair pointed backwards.

"Snow storms, we'll travel by snow storms." Asami exclaimed turning the heads of the gang. "During this time of year there are usually snow storms."

"How do you know that?" Bolin asked.

"Haven't you read a book before?" Asami replied sarcastically. "We'll camouflage ourselves and use it to our advantage." Asami explained.

Korra smiled a bit "Yeah, that may just work."

Varrick thought to himself "Right, so you two will clear the way leading to these big deadly beast, and I'll launch the surprising blow from my Spirit Buster and bam, we have at 'em!" Varrick exclaimed with various hand gestures.

Asami thinks to herself and sighs "Well, if I still had my glove I'd probably be of more help to you guys, huh?" Korra began looking back realizing she forgot to grab it from the man in that ally a few days ago.

"Oh, Asami you don't need a glove to deal some damage!" Bolin added on "Yeah I've seen you kick butt tons of times before without it." Asami smiled.

"Well, its settled in one hour we will arrive and the plan begins!" Varrick smiled as he yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile in an area a far off from republic city groans could be heard from the back of a wagon. "Woah, there slow your roll, Xun." Night Walker gets off from his Ostrich horse and ties it to a near by tree. He walks over to the back of the wagon, he listened to muffled moans as he lifted up a cover revealing the sisters. "Right so rise and shine! I would have got you breakfast but I bought an Ostrich horse from a shady smuggler instead, hoping it would lay eggs…"

One of the sisters got up and started to get up. "What...where…" Ulva muttered.

Night Walker took a step back. "Look, I tried to get you guys to follow, but you wouldn't cooperate, you forced my hand I had to…" He was cut off by her launching an Ice spear barely missing his cheek, the other sisters began to wake up in response. "Look, I've got the medication okay, in fact I've left a ton of it in the little shack where we met in the beginning! I just need you to.."

He was cut off again by Anju "What follow your orders?! Track down the Avatar again, or maybe your precious masters so you can hide behind his safety." Ulva jumps off the wagon. "What makes you think we would listen to another one of your, slick, twisted, schemes."

Ayumi sat up "You, lied to me and threw me off into the sea."

Night Walker reached out his arms "Okay I will admit in the heat of the moment I thought you were the waterbending one!"

The three looked at each other and rushed at him. Anju Began to launch stones of all different sizes, while Ayumi got in close for some firebending attacks. Night Walker dodged back and metal plates began to mold into a long wide sword and a suit of heavy armour around him.

From behind him Ulva exclaimed "Looks like with the money you get from manipulating your workers you've managed to make quite the tin can."

Night Walker smirked "Yeah, I had the time to make a few adjustments to my design." He charged forward moving to the side having Ulva and Ayumi strike at each other and break the rocks Anju was bending. He rushed in close and swung his sword at Anju struggling not to get hit. Ayumi jumps in and tries to burn him from above but he blocks with his sword exposing his body. Ulva bends the water out from the plants around her and sends a fleet of sharp ice crystals at him. He quickly swats them away with his swords and grips his blade. Suddenly, plating was removed and his sword was a long and thin blade, he rushed in towards Ulva with immense speed and went in for a couple quick blows, he was interrupted by a boulder thrown into him by Anju. Ayumi moved in close and began to hit him with a fist full of fire. Night Walker jumps back and smirks watching as the three get closer together in front of him.

"It almost brings tears to eyes, how good you've become." Anju smirked

"Almost huh, lets make that a reality shall we?" Ayumi kicks a blast of fire at him forcing Night Walker to dodge into a boulder Anju emits from the ground. With a large stream of water Ulva whips Night Walker a couple feet away. He regains his footing and quickly rushing in for another blow, Ulva whips him sideways and Anju crashes an earth pillar into him Ayumi goes in for a couple blows to the chest with no hope due to his armour, Night Walker clenches his blade and it turns curved and a bit wider like a katana.

"Are we getting that tough for you, snake?" Ayumi shouted.

Night Walker scoffed "3 on 1 is hardly fair and all but I believe I can make this work." Ulva turns to Ayumi and both nod at each other.

The both rush in dodging and leading in with combos pushing night walker back into a stream. Ulva goes in for a punch but slips past him. Ayumi sends a wave of fire forcing Night Walker to guard, Ulva then submerges him into water and freezes him right where he stands. Anju with great focus bends the edge of a cliff side down on him almost crushing her sister with him.

"Hey, be a little carefull next time you could've had me squashed with the like of him!" Ulva exclaimed a bit agitated.

"Well maybe if actually trained often, you would have been quick enough to get out of that predicament." Anju yelled getting into her face.

"Guys we really shouldn't be…" Ayumi was cut of by the sound of both sides of the great large stone falling apart. The sisters look over to see Night Walker walking slowly towards them chuckling mildly. His armour began changing into a model more lighter and fitting, easy to move in. Ulva gritted her teeth and began to launch spears of ice at him which he kept breaking with ease.

"I'm tired of these games!" Ayumi shouted.

Ulva rushed a stream of water at him and Ayumi lightning bent at Night Walker causing him to kneel down from the pain.

"Wow, thats um new…" Ulva gulped. Anju threw a barrage of small but quick stones rushing in like bullets. A wave of dust covered the area and the sisters coughed "Did we, get him?" Anju exclaimed choking on the dirt.

Ayumi squinted her eyes to look over at the rubble and saw Night Walker begin to get up, He clenched his sword and it's slowly began to fold back and mold into something longer with a blade beginning to curve at the end, his armour began to mold into a cloak but somehow had the flexibility of fabric. His blade fully formed into a Scythe that pierced the winds apart as he spun it.

Ayumi stood there in shock and began to take a few steps back "He...Used it…" She stuttered.

Ulva got on her guard and carefully watched his movements "The trump card appears." Ulva muttered.

Night Walker looks over at the three with an emotionless expression "Game over." He muttered. In seconds, he rushed in.

Ulva immediately dodged out the way tripping from his tremendous speed. She gets up to see Ayumi and Anju collapsed on the ground With Night Walker spinning his Scythe in the middle. Ulva began to slowly tread back into the water "They say, the last thing you hear before you realize it's over... is the sound of a scythe piercing the air around it." Ulva stuttered.

Night Walker slowly walked towards her silently, not even his footsteps could be heard. "The also say, in that form, you become almost something entirely different, on the inside." She stuttered, trying to buy her more time but he walked on regardless. She smirked and looked at the water built up behind her and back over, he was gone her smirk immediately turned into a shocked expression and before she knew it, she fell to the ground.

* * *

Groans where heard and the sisters wake up tied to a tree with Night Walker petting his Ostrich Horse. "You know to be completely honest with you, I can understand your great distrust with me."

Ulva scoffed and chuckled "This cynical speech again."

Night Walker smiled and thought to himself. He then began to speak. "I never wanted you to do anything, He went over to Xun and pulled a bag strapped to him and placed it in front of the sisters wide open "See, medicine. And not that weird stuff those merchants give you. These are all natural no strange disorienting side effects. You were the first to follow me down this path so for you I will fulfil my promises."

The sisters confused stared at him cautiously and anxiously

"I had my own motives for working for those... powerful forces. Doesn't mean I should take you three prodiges down to get there."

Ayumi looked over and deep into his eyes "What made you change?" She asked.

Night Walker laughed a bit to himself "People are just fascinating, so filled with wonder." He looked over and shook his head "Never mind it." He threw a dagger close by her and got on his Ostrich horse. "Well, you're far enough from Republic City to escape back to your homes and there should be no records of you left at the police HQ." He began to trodd off on Xun, he pulled out a pendant from his pocket "I was never really good at saying goodbyes anyway…" He waved from behind and into the cluster of trees before him.

Ayumi almost saddened grabs the blade and begins to cut the ropes loose releasing her and her sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile miles away Korra and her friends land on shore close by the Southern Water Tribe. Asami, Korra and Bolin, wearing white heavy coats and goggles, nodded at each other and put on their white hoods, walking into the wintery storm.

"We shouldn't be too far from my village. I just hope my parents are safe." Korra muttered. She looked over to Asami. "How are you doing?"

Asami held her arms from the cold winds. "I'll be fine. It's Varrick you need to worry about. That huge hunk of platinum stomping around might attract too much attention."

"That's not the case. Varrick will wait there for the signal. Besides, they probably won't hear him through this snowstorm. " Korra replied.

Asami looked at her confused. "Signal?"

Bolin smirks as he explains the signal to her. "Once we find the dragons I'll call Varrick on this here walkie talkie and yell…'RUBBER BABY BUGGY BUMPERS'!" Asami sighed and looked at Bolin as if he were insane.

"Was that the signal!?" Varrick called in his amplified voice.

Bolin called back. "No! Just a test! Good job!"

The group push their way up a snowy hill, "With this plan we will be sure to…" Bolin paused gazing open what lied before him, Korra and Asami come up behind him and see an army of Plague members and the two beasts nearing her village.

Alpha paced around in front of his army. "Well, Chief Tonraq, It appears that you now have no choice but to approach me." He shouted.

A plague member walks up to him from behind and speaks in his ear. "Uh, sir? I don't think they can hear us in this storm…"

Alpha grits his teeth and growls at him. He quickly grabs his face and jolts him with lightning, burning his face.

Muffled screams sent the rest of the army shuddering as the Plague member holds his burning face in agony.

Alpha brushes off snow from his arm and turns to his army. "I have just been informed that all this talk and no action is pointless. We have the element of surprise on our side." He points to the house. "Find the chief! Bring him to me!"

Bolin stumbles reaching for his talkie "Abort! Mission has been compromised!"

A cracky scrambled voice came through "Wa….Tha...Signa…"

Boling grabs the talkie with both hands "No!, Abort!"

The voice came back through "You….wor..fast ki…"

* * *

Varrick puts down his walkie talkie and and looks at Zhu Li. "Initiate operation: Pest control."

Zhu Li looks up at him. "I thought we called this 'Operation Spirit Buster'."

"That too! Let's roll!" Varrick presses a button and launches forward zooming past Bolin and Korra plundering through the crowd of Plague members.

Alpha turns and sees a giant robot stomping towards him. "What in the…"

Omega pushes him out of the way and gets caught in the mech's grip. "Gotcha now, ya overgrown iguanadile." Varrick pressed many buttons from the control panel inside. A big blast of spirit energy blasted from his chest at Omega pushing Varrick back through more Plague members and launching the dragon through the snow.

"Well, thats one way of taking care of things." Asami sighed looking over at the mess.

Omega was launched through the village braking through several houses. The rest of his army tries to throw ropes around the mech's arms to pull him down.

Alpha puts his hand out in front of him and groans as he tries to metalbend the machine. The machine pulls the Plague members in the air. They land on top of Alpha with a thud. Varrick fires a blast of spirit energy towards Alpha. He tumbles out of the way, barely missing the blast. He throws a fire jab, but his flames are immediately extinguished but the cold winds of the storm around him.

Varrick launches a metal wire from his wrist gauntlet, wrapping around the dragon and pulling him towards the mech. The inventor grabs him with his palm and calls to Zhu Li. "Hit the lights!"

Zhu Li flipped several switches and a huge volt of electricity surges through Alpha's body. Just then Omega charges at the mech again and grabs it's leg, tripping it over.

Alpha falls to the ground and watches and Omega spins the robot around and tosses it farther out into the village. The robot lands on the snow with a boom, blowing a cloud of snow around it. Sparks fly all around inside the mech as Varrick and Zhu Li grunt from the impact.

"Iknik! We're taking some serious damage!" Zhu Li yelled.

Varrick pulled some more levers and pressed a button. The mech leaped back up. "I got it. I'll be more careful. Wait...did you just call me…"

Omega bent the snow into water and covered the mech in ice. Alpha grinned and charged his fingers with electricity. Varrick looked down on Zhu Li and yelled. "The pulse! Now!" Zhu Li nodded and pushed a red button. A blast of violet spiritual energy blew apart the ice surrounding the mech along with the dragon brothers across the field.

* * *

The blast was heard from the chief's home in the center of the tribe. "Somethings going on out there!" Tonraq grunted.

Senna grabbed his arm. "It's just a snow storm Tonraq. You know how common they are in this time of year."

Tonraq looked on as he listen closely. "It's not just a snowstorm."

A boulder smashed through their wall and through the hole they saw the spirit mech firing back at the dragons. Tonraq looked to his wife. "Stay here and hide. I'll go handle this." Tonraq grabbed his helmet and ran outside his home to see the chaos that unfolded before him. An army of invaders battling a giant robot along with the Southern Watertribe forces.

Alpha takes his concentration off of Varrick's mech and notices the chief leaving his home and grinned. "Chief Tonraq! You finally show yourself!" He shouted from the distance.

Tonraq yelled in reply. "Who are you! Why have you come here!?"

Alpha launched himself in front of Tonraq and whispers. "We've come for your head."

Korra and Asami looked on as they noticed Alpha talking to Tonraq. "No!" Korra gasped.

Asami wiped the snow off her goggles and squinted her eyes. "What is it? What do you see?"

Korra took off her goggles and jolted up. "They've found my dad!" She slides down the hill and air glides to the battle. The Avatar blasts all the Plague members in her way with a typhoon of wind and snow as she soared her way to Alpha and Tonraq. She finds them in the middle of a struggle.

Alpha chucks a huge boulder at the chief only to have it sliced in half by water.

Tonraq Bends the water into ice, piercing Alpha's face. The dragon chuckles and shakes it off. He raises a column of earth and spin kicks it, causing it to slowly fall towards the chief.

Tonraq tries to hold it up with ice and stop it from destroying the nearby houses and harming the tribe's people. Alpha notices his chance to kill him and lights his hand with electricity. He then sprints towards Tonraq, but before he could land the final blow, Korra rushes in and blows the dragon away, smashing him through a wall. She then bends the earth column and tosses it into the sea. "Korra!" Tonraq looks at her stressed, having to focus on his daughter and a powerful foe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Varrick fires another blast of spirit energy at Omega. The dragon side steps, just barely grazing the beam and traps the mech in ice using the water from the sea behind it.

Varrick begins to panic "He's going to push us into the sea! Zhu Li, the thing!"

Zhu li pauses for a moment "We don't have anything to protect of from the sea sir, with the weight of this mech we will sink instantly."

"What!" Varrick starts to hyperventilate pressing a bunch of buttons around him, waiting for some sort of response from the mech.

Before the mech could act, Omega snarls as he charges at it full speed. He rams against its chest with tremendous force, shattering the ice and sending it crashing into the water. Varick looks up to find a small switch and flips it ceiling the mech as it plunges into the water.

"Sir, the levels indicate we have enough oxygen to last us 7 hours."

Varrick sighs in somewhat relief "Well, Zhu Li looks like were going to sit here for a while."

Omega looked on as the mech plunged deeper into the bottom of the sea.

* * *

Alpha begins to strike lightning in all directions, Korra and Tonraq begin to dodge trying their best not to get shocked.

"Tell me, Avatar! How did you manage to escape the vines along with your girlfriend!?" Alpha grunted.

Tonraq flinched looking back at Korra "Girlfriend?"

Korra, caught of guard, sighed. "Um, can we please do this another time?"

Korra rushes in for Alpha as Tonraq shouts "Korra!"

Korra began to bend ice spikes at the dragon, dodging any other lightning strikes.

"Ah, the black haired one you almost left to starve!"

Korra shocked shouted "What, No I.."

She was cut off by alpha bending a boulder at her pushing her back towards her father. Tonraq shocked coming to a realization. "You mean Asami?"

Korra quickly began bending a barrage of ice towards Alpha. Tonraq begins bending with her causing Alpha to stumble a bit. "I had no idea, when did this happen?"

Korra looked over at him frustrated. "We are being attacked by a killer dragon spirit, and you're more concerned about my relationship choices!?"

She began to bend larger chunks out of frustration. Alpha grabs ahold of himself and lightning bends in between the two causing Korra and Tonraq to dodge in the same direction loosing a bit of their footing. Alpha sends another boulder, Tonraq quickly gets in front of Korra and bends a large ice wall to protect them.

Half of the wall breaks and Tonraq looks over at Korra a bit angered "I am your father! It's my job to be concerned!"

Korra quickly respond "You never reacted this way when I was with Mako. What makes Asami so different" Tonraq began to look around flustered trying to find the right words.

Alpha then charges at the ice wall, Korra and Tonraq quickly get up and dodge back onto their feet. Tonraq charged in at Alpha going in for a blow to the face, but Alpha takes the hit and earth bends a rock pillar towards him. Korra grits her teeth and quickly begins to bend ice and rock blows at Alpha.

* * *

Omega Begins to walk through the middle of the village only to find Bolin and Asami rushing in towards him.

Bolin quickly chucks a rock at the dragon. It shatters against his head. Bolin grunts with pride. "Bull's-eye!"

Omega slowly turns around and snarls, baring his razor sharp teeth. "Oh my…" Bolin muttered fearfully.

Asami rushes in "Cover me!" she shouted.

Bolin, shocked, quickly moved in closer to bend rocks at Omega before he could touch Asami. She leaped to Omega and tried to sweep him by the leg.

With Asami realizing her attacks were doing little to no effect, she slowly moved back to Bolin who was slowing Omega down with his stones.

Omega melted a large amount of snow and froze it again to make a slippery ground for Bolin and Asami to get a hold of. Asami slipped her way towards Bolin and flashed him two Plague tubes she had attached to her belt. "Keep him busy for a minute!"

Bolin nodded his head in agreement. Asami got up and rushed her way to the right. Omega air bent her towards a wall of a building nearby. Bolin earth bent a stone platform for him to stand on and launched pillars at Omega.

Asami pulled out a tube and through it at Omega, smoke quickly swarmed around him, and he began growl. He bent the smoke around him with air noticing Bolin and Asami were out of sight.

"Hey, Over here!" Bolin shouted at the beast. Omega looked over and before he could lift his fingers, a voice said from behind him "Gotcha!" he immediately swung back and launched Asami backwards into the snow. He looked under him to see another tube and an explosion went off under him.

Bolin grinned and balled his fist at the large cloud of smoke. "See, I told you Asami you don't need that glove to kick butt!"

The smoke cleared by Omega's air bending and Bolin's expression quickly dropped. Asami looked up and gripped her fist "Dang it!" She muttered.

Bolin rushed to Asami. "If only Korra were here to do her spirit bending thingy..."

Asami grunted cutting him off "It probably doesn't work like that Bolin!" Bolin looked up at Omega "Well it did for bum-ju, and he turned back into his adorable blue bunny self."

Omega began to snarl thinking to himself.

"And look at that evil dragon thing! Maybe he can be a Bum-ju too!"

Omega looked off confused. "Evil….What...Is...Evil" He grunted in a confused patchy tone.

Bolin looked over to Asami who shrugged her shoulders. "Uh...'evil' is doing bad stuff to good people...just for fun." Bolin muttered still shocked by Omega's voice.

Omega walked up to him slowly, causing him to shake a bit. He towered over him and asked in a deep raspy voice. "I...did...bad stuff?"

Bolin cleared his throat. "Y...yes! You hurt me and my brother the other day remember?" Omega tilted his head in curiosity. "And now his legs broken because of it!"

Omega flinched a little from Bolin's shout. "I...hurt you? Break his leg?" Bolin frowned and nodded. "I am…." Omega grunted softly. "Alpha...said...it the right thing...to do…."

Bolin put his hand on his hips and poked his chest. "He's been giving you orders, that's what he's doing!" Asami looked on in shock.

"Alpha...my brother. Not order….me around." Omega mumbled questioning himself. Omega looks to the ground, then at Bolin. He turns to Asami and sighs. He bumps pass Bolin and walks off grumbling to himself.

* * *

Alpha rushes in towards Korra and charges at her. Tonraq furiously slashes ice spikes into Alpha's face, causing Alpha to grab hold of his eyes and stumble.

Korra and Tonraq go in for a final blow, just then Alpha grabs them and foces them to butt heads, and threw them onto the snow knocking them on the edge of consciousness.

Alpha begins to chuckle "Ah yes this is wonderful. Father and daughter, fighting their last battle together! On the brink of death!" Just then, Omega arrives flustered. Alpha notices him and smiles. "There you are. I'm sure you made short work of that blasted contraption." Omega nods slightly. "Now Omega...kill him." Alpha points to Tonraq staggering in the snow.

Omega sighs and shakes his head, his eyes shut. Alpha looks at him with a stern look. "Serve the justice they deserve. Kill him!" No response from Omega. Alpha grunts and snatches Tonraq by the neck and pulls him away from Korra. He traps her in earth and drags Tonraq to the edge of the sea.

Korra watches in blurred vision as she tried to move and struggle. "N...no...stop! Dad!"

Tonraq grunts and coughs. "Korra, it's gonna be alright...just...remember.." Alpha holds him up and hangs him above the water. Tonraq struggled and grunted "You aren't just the avatar….you are my daughter….I'm so proud...to have raised such an amazing woman. Please...take care of your mother...I love you…." Alpha then dropped him in the water and charged his fingers with lightning.

Korra shook her head in disbelief. "No...please….STOP!" Alpha shot a bolt of lightning in the sea along with Tonraq, electrocuting him to death, with the earing sounds of his screams echoing on into the distance. Korra gasped and tears filled her eyes, as she sobbed in pain.

Alpha continued to strike the water with his lightning until Omega grabbed his wrist. Alpha looked up at him. He stood still and chuckled under his breath. "Right. Dont want to over do it." He walks towards Korra, wiping his hands on his chest. "Now you know our pain, Korra. You shouldn't feel too bad...you're next!"

Korra's eyes began to light up, and the rage inside her swept up with immense pressure.

She breaks free from the rocks, blowing them all around her. They slightly fly past the dragons as Korra taps into her Avatar state, unleashing a whirlwind of air and snow.

Alpha looks up at her as she levitates in the air with her wind. She lifts two large boulders from the ground and throws them at the dragons with great force. They shatter on impact with the ground as Alpha and Omega leap to safety.

Korra begins to flood in a barrage of stones, and a wave of fire too powerful for the snowstorm to extinguish. Omega blocks the attack and Alpha rushes in charging electricity. Korra swats him away, and rushes in towards Omega with a fist full of fire, Omega staggered while taking the hits and bended a wall of ice to separate the two of them. Alpha rises from the snow and lets out a huge roar, Korra looks over and bends a blast of water pushing Alpha towards her. She brings up an earth pillar knocking him right in the chin. She uses her bending to smash him into the ice wall Omega put up between them, Omega stumbles to get up and Korra airbends the both of them to the ground covering them into the snow.

Alpha rises and begins to aim his fingers towards Korra, she began to slowly walk towards him building a large earth pillar blocking any lightning strikes Alpha could conjure. Alpha rushes in and fakes an attack to bend a pillar into Korra's stomach pushing her back. Alpha lights his fists with fire and launches a barrage of punches.

* * *

Bolin begins to help Asami up and helps her walk towards the outskirts of the village.

Asami grunted "We need to regroup and…" Bolin dropped Asami and looked over to see Korra dodging and breaking rocks Alpha was bending. Omega was sitting on the sidelines confused if he should try anything, holding his head as if he had a migraine.

"Uh asami!" Bolin shouted pointing to the scene.

Korra began to bend air and water keeping Alpha from keeping a good footing on the ground. She covered Alpha in water and froze him in ice, she then bent the air around her and lifted herself towards the sky pulling a large boulder above him. The ice containing Alpha begins to crack but before he could break free Korra slammed the great boulder onto him.

Korra gently floats down and the ground beneath her begins to cave in, Alpha grabs her leg and slams her down into the deep hole. His mouth begins to exhaust flames, Korra shouts and bursts flames from her mouth in an attempt to get him off.

An inferno of flames arose from the hole as Alpha emerged. "Omega, what are you doing just loathing there! Come and help me, now!"

Omega stood up slowly walking up to him. He steps in front of him like a tower. "No…."

Alpha's jaw drops. "What...what do you mean no!?" Alpha shouted.

Omega clenched his fist. "No more killing! No more...telling Omega….what to do!"

Alpha shook his head. "Perhaps you've forgotten our mission. We must avenge our father's death and end the legacy of the Avatar once and for all!"

Omega growls. "We...doing….bad stuff...to good people! Enough hurting!"

Alpha breaths heavily with pure rage. "Then you're useless to me!" He engulfs his fist in flames and strikes Omega in the heart sending him tumbling backwards.

The army of plague members gasped in shock as they beared witness to this scene. Some mumbled to themselves, unsure of what to think and began to fight amongs eachother bursting into a maddening chaos of discord. Just then Korra arises from the ditch into the air and bends a tsunami behind her.

Korra washes the dragons outwards farther into snow, violently rocking them back and fourth. She freezes them into a spiral above her and smashes a great pillar flattening them both out.

Omega begins to reach out gasping and Korra swats them both back over to the other side with her airbending. She slowly began to descend to the ground and land the final strike Bolin rushes in and steps in front of Omega "Korra, Wait!" he exclaimed.

She twisted her ice spear to Alpha knocking him into the sea.

Korra fell down and landed into Asami's wet soaking coats arms. Asami could not find the right words to put together and Korra began to stumble back up and began to cry into her shoulder.

Bolin sighed and looked back at Omega and back at her and frowned. Hours later, the sun began to set with Asami trying her best to comfort Korra, and Bolin mumbling off in his own disappointment. He looked around "Where's Varrick?"

Omega suddenly stood up and limped to the side of the village towards the ocean, Bolin followed. Omega lifted one hand and swayed it from side to side, drawing a whirlpool carrying the spirit buster mech along with it up from the sea. The mech fell with a stiff slam. The top hatch was popped open and both Varrick and Zhu Li emerged. "Oh, surface! I will never leave you again." Varrick gasped.

The gang looked on as the rest of the Plague members dispersed and left the village onto unknown whereabouts.

Tonraq's body floated above the water and drifted towards the village. Omega scooped him up and lifted him in his arms. "Is he really….?" Bolin muttered. Omega looked at him with a saddened look on his face. He slowly shut the chief's eyes.

Bolin froze with grief as Omega made his way through the village along with the others. They looked over to one of the buildings to see Korra crying onto Asami's shoulder, while she was speaking with Korra's mother. Her mother looked over to see the body Omega was holding and she began to burst into tears as well.

Every resident in the village leave from their homes and gathered around the now fallen chief and his family.

Off from the distance Plague members shouted argued and turned on one another trying to rush into boats and head their way home.

Only silence was heard throughout the Southern Water tribe.


End file.
